Most Mysterious
by Eric's-bitch
Summary: Alice is a seventeen year old from England, living in Shreveport with her cousins after having issues with her brother. Dark alleys are where relationships start? Well that can not be normal. But is she? She has traveled a lot and has been kicked out of more schools than she can count. Her attituted does not go unnoticed by a certain Viking and maybe some others? (chpt 1-4 updated)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello, people of Earth! I've written this fanfic of the top of my head, but don't worry I have a very good imagination and I can tell where I'm gonna take a story from the first chapter. It will hopefully be interesting to you. R&R and let me know. xx**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own True Blood or any of the characters that appear in it. But I do own my OC's I don't know how many I plan to put in.. Enjoy!**

I walked along the road. The rain was terrential. It was a normal night, but I could feel there was something in the air. A kind of forboding hanging over everthing. Quickening my pace, I walked down the lonely streets. There was not a soul to be seen. It was quiet - too quiet. Particularly for seven o'clock at night, in a usually thriving town. It was the end of autumn, however the humidity of summer remained. It would feel like it too if the icy sheets of rain were not falling on me. I, being me, had to forget an umbrella.

I walked along the street and suddenly realised that in order to get home and out of this rain quickly, I would have to pass through an alley at the back of one of the appartment blocks. The dark was so imposing, the rain was so cold on my neck. These combined made me go against logic, which would have normally prevailed, and I turned into the alley.

As soon as I entered I realised it was a bad idea, but I was not turning back now. When I set my mind to doing something, I have to complete it because if I don't the feeling afterwards, is much worse than how I would have felt at the time. Well, that is the case most of the time. However, this would not be one of those times.

"Hello, there..." I heard from behind me. The voice was cold, condesending, and arrogant. I froze at it. Not from fear, but from the annoyance of being be-littled. That does not fit well with Alice Boden!

I turned ready to face the person that had confronted me, and ended up looking at a very muscular chest. It was under a very tight shirt but it was still obviously well toned. I looked up and was met with with a very handsome, very tall blonde man. _Like, seriously, he was well over six foot!_

"And what would a pretty, young thing like you be doing in a dark alley at night? Don't you know that there are monsters that come out after dark?" He asked, as though I was stupid. I realised that he was a vampire as soon as I saw him, but that wasn't about to stop me from retorting.

"Actually, I did realise that. That is why I was going home." He smiled at me as though I was a piece of meat. Which I suppose to these kind of people, I was. I turned to walk away, inorder to stop myself from hitting him in the face. Before I had taken two steps, he was infront of me. I probably didn't look as scared by his trick as much as he had been expecting, to which he frowned. Now I smiled and raised and eyebrow. "Excuse me?!" I probably said it with more attitude than completely necissary, however I think that is not out of place for being jumped by a vamp in an alley. His frown deepened and now he was begining to look really pissed off.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Sorry I don't give my information out to strangers in dark alleys." Before I knew what was happening he grabbed me. And as soon as he grabbed me, he put me back down and now I realised we were the other side of the street, and out of the alley. My head was spinning from the speed we had just moved at.

"Ok we're out side of the alley so tell me." He demanded.

I glared at him. "You're still a stranger." I said.

He laughed. For a creature of the Night, a killer, his laugh sounded like music of the angels. "I am Eric Northman. And you intrigue me. Now, tell me your name." He said looking at me. I realised he was trying to glamour me, and I laughed this time.

"That doesn't work on me. Never has and never will." Again his smile fell, but mine remained.

"Well, you are quite facinating. And English too. My, my, my..." He said now looking at my neck, which I knew my hair was skicking too thanks to this stupid rain which seemed to refuse to lighten.

"Congratulations on guessing where I'm from. Now let me think... Danish? No. No. Swedish." I saw his face change and I realised I had got it right. After having spent three months travelling around Scandinavia with my aunt I realised he was most likely from there. His build said this also.

"Wow. Miss..?"

"..Boden..." I gave him it because of how hard he was trying. But I didn't plan on giving him my first name. He is probably going kill me anyway. Why wasn't I scared, I hear you ask? Because if he came at me I would... well let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

"Boden.." He seemed to test how the name sounded. Or perhaps he was trying to remember any other people he had heard go by that name. But judging by his face, he obviously drew up blank. "Well, Miss Boden, we are a long way from home, aren't we?"

"No. It's only around the corner." I said and then realised he meant England. "Oh, well aren't you too?" I said.

"I suppose. So why are you here in Shreveport?"

"Why are _you_ here in Shreveport?" Again he laughed.

"Touché. This is my area." He said with a smile, thinking that I wouldn't know what that would mean.

"Area...5? Right?" I said. I saw the danger before I came. His eyes flashed with rage, and before I fully realised what was happening, he had slammed me into a bin and was holding me up against it.

"How do you know about the _area's_?" He said baring his newly extended fangs at me. He leaned into my face to give himself more menace.

"Secerets." That was all I said, and laughed as he became even angrier. Don't go getting the wrong idea. I don't go around intentionally agrivating vampires. But this one really got under my skin and once I start, I find it very hard to stop. Got me in trouble with a lot of schools. But luckily I moved around a lot so it wasn't too much of an issue.

Eric was getting really angry now and he began leaning in closer and closer. When I realised he was planning on biting me my heart rate rose and he noticed.

"Scared?" He asked in the same condecending way as the convosation started. I just glared at him, refusing to admit it, but not denying it at the same time, because I was. "Well, well, well... Miss Boden. You are one of the most interesting people I've ever met..."

"One of?" I raised an eyebrow, but he carried on speaking, as if not hearing me.

"...But you are deffinately the most mysterious." Not surprising. I like keeping my life as private as possible.

After a noteable silence, I realised the compromising position I was in with this vampire I had only just met. I blushed. Again he noticed. Even in complete darkness he would have seen the redness in my cheeks. "And innocent. Well, that is a rarity. Especially with someone that has a mouth that should be illegal." I looked up at him my face set. I wanted to be free from him.

"Please get off me...now." I said. I thought I was going to have to make him, but surprisingly he moved back without argument. But he was still staring at me like dinner. After being in that position with him, I had lost some of my confidance.

This time when I tried to walk past him, he didn't try to stop me. Head up shoulders set, I walked away. But before I reached the corner, he called back to me.

"I _will_ see you again. And your shirt is see-through." I looked down, and blushed even more than before. The white shirt that I decided to wear with my jeans, was completely see through because of the stupid rain. _ERG! FUCKING HELL!_

I didn't have a bad body. Actually, it was pretty nice. Of course like any other girl, I would love to lose a couple of pounds. My curves suited my 5"4 frame. Unfortuneately, my usually blonde curly hair looked brown, matted and horrible thanks to the rain.

###

I walked into the house. "I'm home!" I shouted.

"Oh, thank goodness!" My cousin, Arabella, said as she came from the kitchen. She was thirty five and my guardian. As I was seventeen, I was still a child in the eyes of the law, but I have had more experience in life than most people twice my age. "Where were you? We've been worried sick."

"I finished work late because Suzie came in late, and then I got caught up in the rain. Sorry, Ari." I said to her and placed my soaking wet jacket, that did nothing to keep the rain off me, onto the hook.

"You're soaking! Go have a shower and then dinner should be ready. We're having chilli. Is that ok?" She asked. She knew it would be as that is my favorite meal cooked by her.

"Yeah, that's great." I said plodding up the stairs.

"Oh, yeah and Alice? Chris called for you. I told him that your phone broke and that you'd ring him back." I smiled. Chris was my brother. He always called. Every night. He was a vampire, as of two years ago, but unlike most he was still a familly man. He still lived with his wife and son in England. I lived with him for a while but then... well then -let's just say - something happend. So I thought it would be best for me to move out here. I had offers to stay with several other relatives, dotted all over the world, but I decided on Ari and her family, because I had never been to the south of the USA, and Louisiana sounded..._fun_.

The hot water of the shower was such a shock after the coldness of the rain. I stayed in there for twenty minutes. In that time I washed my hair and body, and simply stood there asorbing the heat from the water pelting down on me.

I got out feeling absolutely contented. I dried off and dressed into some dry jeans and a black t-shirt. I walked down the stairs with a towel wrapped around my head, because my hair is a total frizz ball if i try to blow dry it, and I didn't fancy having dinner with wet hair on my neck. I already reckoned I was going to have a cold from being out in the rain.

As soon as I had bounced down the stairs I was jumped on by my five year-old little cousin - Oliver. He thought of me as his sister (when he was younger he even used to call me 'sissy') and I feel the same way about him. "Hey, little man!" I picked him up and spun around. He laughed so hard.

"Hey, Ally! We've got Chilli! Your favorite!" He said in his cute southern twang.

"Yay! What did you do today then?" I asked putting him down. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his play room.

"Look. I orga-organised my cars." He stumbled in his excitement, over both the words and his own feet. He was so much like me in his clumsiness.

"Wow!" I said, enthusiastically.

"Oli. Alice. Dinner." Ari called from the kitchen.

I walked in and saw Kevin sitting at the table. He picked up Oli and placed him on his lap.

"Hey, big guy!" He kissed him on the cheek and placed him in the seat next to him. "Alice, why were you so late?" He asked. Not forcing the answer out of me, just curious.

"Suzie was late and I got caught in the rain. I got told my car won't be ready until friday. Oh well. This rain won't last forever, so I don't mind walking to work for a couple of days." I said and sat down. I was still slightly annoyed at the fact that my car wouldnt be ready for another three days. It only had a flat tyre!

"Ok. I take it, by the fact that you're still here, you didn't get jumped by any vampires then?" He laughed, and then I remembered that I had been. I had to force a laugh, because otherwise I'd have to answer questions that I wasn't comfortable with answering. Ari set the plates down and sat down at the other end of the table. "We've found another school." I froze my fork half way to my mouth. Kevin was looking at his dinner as he said this, so he didn't notice. I had been kicked out of my old school two weeks ago, and I thought they weren't going to make me go back, because I didn't have to go - as technically I was an English citizen, and there you can legally leave school at sixteen.

"Where?" I asked. I knew they were trying to do this for my best interest, so I couldn't resent them for that. _I might as well take it on the chin._

"It's not far. It's in a little town called Bon Temps." He said. I'd heard of that town. Richelle went to a bar there and got kicked out. Well, I suppose it may have been because she was already drunk and she's only twenty. Older than me, but unlike me, she can't hold her liquor.

"Ok. When do I start?" I asked, taking another bite of chilly.

"Monday." _Brilliant(!)_

**Randomly came up with this idea. I have been dying to write a True Blood Fanfic, so I made a new fanfic account deicated to True Blood.**

**Edited now! :)**

**Tell me if you liked it. I'm gonna post as often as I can.**

**R&R! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey. I have updated the chapter now. I hope it is ok. I don't have spell check so it is really hard to get all mistakes. Forgive me? Ok. So I thought I'd post another chapter for you guys. I was not expecting to get as many views on the first chapter as I did. So thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of True Blood. I only own and have rights to my own characters however many I choose to place in this story.**

"Welcome to Bon Temps High School. Home of the Hawks!" An overly peppy Headmaster said, as he stepped out of his office to greet me. _He seems nice, but too happy for my liking_. No one can possibly be that happy, with out hiding something. "Miss Boden. I am Principle Nettle." _Ha! That's it! He has thorns!_

"Hi, Sir. I'm happy to be here." I said with a polite smile.

"Oh we both know that isn't true. No seventeen year old wants to be at school. I sure know I didn't want to be." He said laughing. "Well. Here's your schedule and Kitch, here, is going to show you around." He pointed to a good looking guy standing a little off to the side. _Quater-back_, judging by his jumper. He was eyeing me quite clearly, but Nettle didn't seem to notice. "Off you two go then." And with that he left me to the pervert.

I put on a fake smile, that I knew could charm anyone. "Hey, Kitch, I'm Alice." I said holding out my hand. He took it happily.

"Wow! Your British!"

"Yes I am." My smile never faltered. After going to several schools in America, you realise that they have an obsession with the British. I looked down at my schedule, I spoke, "I have Biology first. What about you?" I looked up and caught him eyeing my boobs. My anger raged. "I suggest you stop doing that before I punch you in the face." I said, smile gone.

He looked up and laughed. I have had that reaction before. Being 5"4 and blonde, doesn't exactly make you seem tough.

I punched him. A clean hard hit to his nose. I felt it break on impact.

"Shit!" He screamed and people looked at us. The corridor wasn't as full as it would have been if the bell hadn't already rung. "What the fuck, bitch?!"

I put my smile back on. "You should go and get that cheaked out. I'm sure the coach has something that will clear it up." I laughed and walked away. His shocked face was enough to keep me happy for the rest of the day.

###

It took me ages to find the classes that day but the school wasn't too big, and it was layed out fairly simple, so I had it worked out by lunch.

At lunch I was greeted with stares and glares. I guess the news about Kitch had spread quickly. I smiled at the room and some looked scared and others looked even angrier. _Oh well._ I walked to the first empty seat I saw and took it. Unfortuneately, it was with some girls that were obvious bitches, and clearly liked the star Quaterback.

"Hi, guys. I'm Alice." I said with a smile and began eating.

"I'm Tammy." A girl said with a smile as fake as mine. Clearly she was the leader of this group, as the rest of the girls followed suit and began smiling at me too.

"So I heard you really _hit_ it off with Kitch." She said with a wink. "Good. He's a dick." She laughed. "I had a thing with him. All he cares about is football and sex."

"Isn't that the same with most guys?" I asked.

She laughed fakely. I knew she didn't like me, but I might as well be nice so that my time here isn't as crap as it could be. "Yeah, I guess. So where about in England are you from?" She asked.

"Birmingham."

"I thought that was in Alabama." One of the clones said. I laughed.

"Yeah well I lived in a place in Birmingham (England) called California." I said to confuse her even more. Clearly her geography was not very good.

"Wow!" She replied.

"What are you doing here in Bon Temps, anyway?" Tammy continued.

"Came to live with my cousins. Me and my brother had some problems, so I thought it would be best." I said without flinching. I was waiting for this question to arise, and had practiced my answer.

"What about your parents?" She asked.

"They died." I said. It happened so long ago, saying it didn't affect me as much as it used to. Of course it still hurts, but I have learnt that death is a part of life.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Fake sympathy.

"One thing I've learnt about life is that death is the only thing we can be certain of. Anything else is changeable." I said. _Hey, I was feeling deep! Don't judge me!_

###

I sat in English not listening because they were studying Wuthering Heights, which I had studied at three schools already, and I knew the book inside out before that as it was my brother's wife's favorite, so she insisted I read it.

"Miss Boden, you are wanted at the Principle's office." The teacher said, after reading a note he had just recieved.

I stood and was greeted with several "OOOHHH"s and countless wispers.

Walking down the corridor, I realised that I had never been called into the Principle's office on the first day. _New record._ I thought, as I smiled to myself. _Well, I guess I've never broken somebody's nose on the first day either._

I knocked before entering the room. "Hi, Sir." I said with just as much enthusiasm as he had shown me that morning.

"Miss Boden, please sit." He said. I stepped in and noticed the police officer in the corner. This wasn't my first run in with the police, but last time it was only for 'disturbance of the peace'. _I had locked myself out of the bloody house! I had to climb in the window!_ "This is Detective Ellis." He said indicating to the man. I had no doubt that if I tried to out run him I would easily be able to do so. And his asthma wouldn't help him.

"Hello, Miss. I have heard that you intentionally hit a man, without being provoked? Act of outward violence are not tolerated in Bon Temps." I wanted to smile, but I knew that Ari would be pissed if she had to bail me out of jail...again. So I started crying. Full blown sobs. Ellis looked petrified. Clearly he didn't know how to deal with a woman when she was upset.

"He-he tryi-ied to t-t-touch me." I sobbed. And both the men in the room looked shocked at that.

"Are you sure?" Nettles asked.

"Y-yes." I hiccupped. _God, I was good at this.I should be an actress._

I saw the worry on Nettle's face at the thought of his precious quater back being done for molestation. "Kevin, I think the boy has suffered enough, and clearly this little thing can handle herself. She broke his nose in one clean hit. Let him off with a warning?"_ Ha! I've won!_ If it had actually happened though, I would have been pissed with this plea.

"Yeah ok, Rob. But anything else and I bring him in." Kevin said. I was stil sobbing to make it look real.

"It's ok, darlin'." Nettles placed his hand on my shoulder as a sort of comfort. "I'll make sure he never does it again. I promise." I offered a watery smile and he sent me off.

###

"Hey, Alice. How was _school?_" Richelle said mocking me. I had organised for all of my shifts to be after school, and she was so schocked that I was going back.

"Yeah, well, I broke a guy's nose." I said, and she laughed. Like me she is a 'free spirit' as some people called us.

"That's my girl!" She high-fived me, and then went straight back to putting clothes on the rack. "How long do you think this one is going to last then?" This time I laughed.

"As long as I want it to." I replied with a wink, and she giggled. Richelle is my closest friend. She hasn't tried to calm me and my 'destructive' ways. "What you doing this weekend? You wanna do something?" I asked. I had been cooked up in my house for the past three weekends and I was fed up of it. We were too young to go drinking and clubbing, but did that stop us? No f'ing way!

"Yeah. Sounds good. There is this cool bar not far from here, I've been wanting to got to." She said.

"Oh? what's it called?" I asked folding a t-shirt that had fallen from the pile I was organising.

"Fangtaisia." As soon as she said the name I looked up.

"A vampire bar?!" I said, but she looked at me pleadingly and I knew she would win. I might as well try though, right? "Please, Elle. Can't we just go to a normal bar?" I asked desperately.

"Come on. We have done all the bars around here, and that is the only one left. I promise if you don't like it we will never, ever go back. Just this once, yeah?"

"Fine. Just this once." I said. I couldn't say I wasn't excited about going to my first Vampire bar, because that would be a lie.

"Yay! I know it will be fun. We'll go dance and have a good time."

"Yes and if we're lucky we might get bitten." I replied sarcastically.

"Don't be such a downer. That's not like you. What's up? School got you down? Because how I see it, you had a pretty good day." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah that was fun. I don't know. I just don't particularly want to go to a bar with vampires." I said.

"Fair enough." She was about to say more, but our boss called her to the cash registers. "Got to go. See you later, yeah?"

_Ok. Great(!) We're going to a vamp bar of our own free will. Who come's up with stupid puns like 'Fangtaisia' anyway?! This is deffinately not the smartest idea my friend has ever had. Oh well. I may as well make the most of the situation. Could be fun. Play up some more cute vamps, and have some tequilla. Sounds like a good Friday night.._

**Thankyou for reading this chapter. I am so surprised at the amount of people that have read the first chapter and I apprieciate it.**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you for the review. I wasn't expecting to get a responce so quickly. I am glad you are liking it so far. I thought I'd do another chapter because of that review and thank you to the first person to follow my story! 3 xx**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, other than my OC's, is mine.**

**Enjoy!**

I drove my car home on Friday, only to see Richelle's car already outside my house. She and Ari got on well, but they were so different. I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the front door. "Ooof!" I said, because as soon as I walked in I was jumped on by Oli. "Hey, dude! You ok?" I asked. I hadn't seen him in a few days, since I started school, because changing my shifts at the shop meant that I didn't get in until after his bed time.

"I missed you, Ally!" He said, still hanging on to my leg.

"I missed you two, little man. What you been doing at school then?" I said while picking him up. He squirmed to get down, so I let him. Then he pulled me in to the kitchen and pointed to a picture, he had obviously drawn, on the wall.

"Look! That one's you and that one's me." He said pointing at the finger painted stick figures.

"That's really good. What is this." I pointed to the background of the picture, that was red and black.

"That's the evil. We'll get away though. I know it." I was shocked by this answer. _Evil?_

"Ok. Where's mommy?" I asked wanting to get him away from talking about evil.

"She's upstairs and Elle's in the lounge." I smilled at him, and he went to play with his cars.

"Elle?" I called in to the lounge.

"Imma comin'!" She called back. When she walked out of the room I saw what she was wearing.

"You are not going dressed like that!" I said staring at her too short leather skirt and tight lycra red top with outrage. "I can't believe Ari let you in looking like that!" I said and she began laughing.

"I didn't know what else someone would wear to a vamp bar." She said and I towed her towards my bedroom.

"We are not going dressed as fangbangers. Save that for Halloween." I said and laughed.

"Fine then what should we wear?"

I pulled out some black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt. "I'm wearing this and my leather jacket. But you cannot go in a leather skirt, that makes you look like cheap prostitute." We both began laughing.

By the time we had picked what to wear it was seven o'clock. Elle was now in a pair of denim shorts, fishnet tights and a clasic white cami. Not as classy as she could be but better than what she came here wearing. Her dark hair was straight and flowed down her back elegantly. I had settled for a pair of black wedges to put an edge on my, otherwise boring look (It also gave me a few inches.). Plain and simple. The way I liked it. My hair was in it's natural curly state, because I couldn't be bothered to do anything to it.

"Dinner!" Ari shouted up the stairs. And we walked down together. My family were used to seeing me and Elle dressed up like this, ready to hit the town. They had tried to stop me from going out once. That was an epic fail-on their part.

"Hi, Elle!" Kevin said. He was still in his work gear, as he had clearly just walked in from his seven hour shift.

"Hey, Mr Boden. How's work?" She asked as she took the seat next to me.

"Oh, same old, same old. You girls going out tonight?" He questioned looking up from his dinner.

"Yep." I said simply. Indicating for him not to push the subject, and he never did.

###

Richelle was the designated driver for tonight. I probably won't drink much though, as I don't like the idea of being at a lesser advantage around vampires. She pulled into the parking lot and I got a glimpse of the trash that were trying to get in there.

"Elle, now I thnk about it maybe we should have come as fangbangers." I said and we both laughed.

"No. Now I see them, I realise how slutty I must have looked." She said.

We exited the car and made our way to the entrance. I had no desire of waiting in that queue, so I pushed to the front with Elle hot on my tail. The blonde woman upfront (clearly a vampire) was wearing as much trash as the people in the line. _Maybe we _were_ going to stick out like sore thumbs. _The woman raised her eyebrows, but she wasn't going to make us go to the back of the line.

"ID's?" She asked holding out a perfectly manicured hand.

Elle and I handed her the blank cards and I influenced the vamp to believe she was seeing real drivers licences, that said I was 21 and Elle was 23. It worked just like I knew it would. Wondered how we get into all the clubs? That's how.

"Go on in."

"Thanks." I said, and we walked into the most cliche vampire bar I would have imagined. There were pictures of all the most famous actors that had played vampires in the past. _They even had Garry Oldman._ He was epic in Dracula!

"OMG! This is so cool!" Elle shouted over the music. _Lady Gaga: Teeth. Of course._ I rolled my eyes at the song and walked over to the bar. There was a young man behind it. I could tell he was a vamp, so I flashed my smile that _no one_ can refuse. Sure enough he smiled back.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"I want a vodka and coke. What about you, Elle?" I asked. I could tell that this man wasn't about to ask for our ID's again, as he believe that no one would get past blondie at the door.

"Sprite, please." She said with her own smile. The bartender smiled at her and did our drinks. We drank them as we sat at the bar. I looked around and noticed a blonde man sitting on a chair/throne smiling at me.

"Shit!" I said as I almost fell off my chair. I saw him laugh at me, which I glared at.

"What's up Al?" She asked, clearly worried. I looked at her, but I decided I wasn't going to run scared from a vampire. _That's what they want._

"Nothing. I just almost fell of my chair." I looked back to Eric and saw he was talking to the woman that was on the door, and looking at me. I was getting very nervous, now. I downed my drink and spoke to Elle, "Shall we dance?" I asked, in hope that dancing would make him stop looking at me.

"Sure." She grabbed my hand and we took off for the dance floor, that had even more fangbangers on than outside.

We had been dancing for quite a while, several people (including vamps) had surrounded us and were trying to get the chance to dance with us, when someone spoke.

"Miss Boden. How are we this fine evening?" He said and his voice travelled. The standbyers looked to him, the music cut off and I froze. When I regained myself, I turned to face him.

He was not as close as he had been the night we first met, but he still towered over me easily. "Fine. You, Eric?" I asked with attitude. Many of the people watching this exchange either looked annoyed at the fact that we knew eachother, or scared.

"I am good." He said with a creepy smile, as he scaned my body.

"The last person that did that ended up with a broken nose." I said and he laughed at me.

"Oh, I have no doubt. Why are you here in _my_ club?" He asked._ Wait! His club?! I am going to murder Elle after this._

"Dancing." I said.

"Well, I can see that." He said. "You two look a little young to be here." _Damn!_

"You look young for your age." I countered. Again he laughed.

"What is 'Al' short for?" He asked, changing the subject. Obviously he heard Elle earlier. "Alyson? Alex? ... Alice?" I felt my heart beat escalate, and I knew he heard it too. "Alice... Well, Alice. Welcome to Wonderland." He said with a smile, and I could see his fangs that had extended.

"You don't scare me, Northman! But you do look like that tiger out of Ice Age." I turned to Elle. "What's his name?"

"Diego?" She said confused. I realised I could make fun of him even more now. Suddenly a song popped into my head, and I just had to sing it.

"There goes DIEGO, DIEGO, DIEGO, GO DIEGO GO!" I sang dancing around and pointing a Eric. Everyone was looking at me. _Woah! It must have been some pretty strong vodka_!

"What the hell has she had?" Eric asked Elle, clearly with some annoyance that I was making a show of him. I just carried on dancing singing the lyrics to Oli's favorite show.

"A vodka and coke." Elle said looking and sounding worried.

"That's it?" He said. "That girl is a lightweight." At that I stoped and stalked up to him.

"I am not!" I glared at him and then I began laughing again. Eric was clearly getting irritated which made me laugh more. Then, with out warning, he put me over his shoulder and carried me out of the room. "Put me down, you brute! You can't do this!" I screamed and hit him. Then he slapped my butt. "What the hell?!" I screamed.

"You started it!" He said and walked into a room at the back of the bar. He ploncked me down on a chair.

"You're a right tosser, you know that?!" He raised his eye brows at me.

"Now Alice... Tell me why are you hear." He said, attempting to glamour me. _Idiot!_

"I told you before, that doesn't work on me." I said laughing and skipping around the room. I sat in the chair behind the desk that was obviously his and looked at the papers. He was there in an instant snaching them away from me, but not before I saw a name.

"Who's Godric?" I asked and he looked really argry. "Touchy subject?" I mocked. "Who is he? Your boyfriend." I laughed again. _Shit, what the hell was in that drink?!_

"He's missing." He said coldly. "He was very important in the vampire ranks."

"Sheriff, King or Authourity Member?" I asked. I amused by his shock, that he masked it almost immediately- but I saw it.

"How do you know about all of this?" He asked leaning in challenging me, so I leaned in also.

"I told you Mister Northman... Secrets.." I said coyly. "So why did you bring me here?" I asked and then realised he probably wanted sex, or blood. Or both. My eyes widened and he laughed as he caught my train of thought.

"No, Miss Boden. I wanted to get you out of there." He indicated to the door behind him, where the music was booming from once more.

I smiled. "Awww! Did I embarass the big bad Viking?" I asked in a baby voice. He bared his fangs at me, but I didn't flinch. "I don't respond well to threats." I challenged.

"It's not a threat, Alice. It's a promise." He said smiling.

I sat back and questioned. "So where is Elle?" My turn to change subjects.

"Last I saw she was getting on quite well with Henry." Eric said and I raised my eye brows asking him to elabourate. "The bartender." _A vampire?!_ I jumped up and ran from the room.

"Elle? Elle?!" I screamed panicing. I knew something was wrong. I just hoped I could stop it. I could see her nowhere. I opened my mind up probing everything. _Bingo!_ I sprinted from the main room towards the back door. I slammed it open and found her. Her white t-shirt was now red with all of her blood. Her clothes were torn and she just lay there. Limp. Lifeless. She was gone.

I fell onto my knees, but I couldn't cry. Anger was building up. Someone was coming. I could feel their presence. But I stood up and followed the menace that was still raidiating of the person that murdered my friend.

**How do you like it? Sorry I killed Elle. I loved her but I think she might come back at some point. I thought her death would draw you people in. **

**What is Alice going to do? And more importantly...what is she?**

**R&R! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey, I'm really liking where I am going with this story and I have time to write more chapters at the moment so I'm going to make the most of it.**

**Disclaimer: OC's are mine. The rest is not.**

**Enjoy, my beautiful readers! xx**

I woke to an insane throbbing in my head. I looked around me and noticed I wasn't in my own room. Then the memories from the previous night flooded into my brain. The bar. Elle's death. And most of all...what I had done.

"Finally! You're awake." I jumped at the sight of a girl at the side of the bed. She was quite clearly a fangbanger, but she seemed nice enough. "I bought you a sandwich." She said with a smile and handed me the cheese sandwich.

"Where am I? And how, _the fuck_, did I get here?!" I demanded. She looked shocked at my out burst, but not scared. She had obviously had her fair share of dealing with vampires, judging by the bites on her neck.

"This is Eric's house. He bought you here after he found you passed out at the back of the bar." She replied, calmly.

"I'm going to be in loads of trouble when I get home." I said thinking about Ari. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly six. He should be waking up soon." She said, and I knew that she meant Eric. _Shit, what's he going to say about Elle and 'what's his name'?!_

I decided not to think about that, until the time comes. "So... I'm Alice. What's your name?" I asked.

"Ginger." She said with a smile. Despite her bad choices when it came to the Demons of Darkness, she seemed like a nice girl. "Come on! Eat your sandwich! The problem with all these vamps, is that sometimes you forget to eat." She laughed and I joined in.

As I ate, Ginger and I talked. I was surprised at how normal she was for a fangbanger. The fact that she had never taken V, like most fangbangers, made me develop a sort of respect for her.

We were still talking when Eric burst into the room and grabbed me by the throat. Ginger began screaming and I began choking.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Eric demanded. I pushed is chest away, and as soon as I touched him he was off me.

"How dare you!" I screamed back and got to my feet. He growled from his place on the floor. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again!"

He stood so quickly that I didn't see it. But now he was leaning over me -not touching me (smart boy)- while baring his fangs. "What are you?!" He said more quietly this time, but his anger was raidiating off him in waves.

"I don't know." I said. It wasn't completely a lie. I didn't know what the technical name was for someone like me was, however I did know what I was capable of.

He smiled clearly accepting my answer. I saw a picture of a young woman with blonde hair and a name flash infront of me. She had said the same thing to him when he asked her what she was, too. "Who's Sookie?" I asked and he lost his smile.

"Someone I think you should meet." He said.

###

"Eric, you can't keep ordering me to come to your bar! I've told you I'll go to Dallas." A woman said as she walked into the closed bar. _Sookie._ The same woman I saw earlier. "Who's this?" She asked when she saw me.

"This is Alice." He said, simply.

"Hi, Sookie. Eric thinks about you all the time." I said with a smile to Eric and saw him almost lose control of his anger. Sookie looked shocked at what I had said and also the fact that I already knew who she was.

"Sookie, I would like you to read Alice's mind." Eric said. My guard went up. The last time this had happened was when my nan and brother took me to see a therapist. She said she was going to read my mind, so I panicked... Let's just say the woman has never been quite the same after that session. I was only seven at the time, so by now I had a lot of practice on keeping people out of my head.

I felt her probe. I could sense her presence in the corners of my mind, but I knew she could see nothing. I saw lines of frustration appear on her face, and I smiled. "She has a guard up or something. I can't hear or see anything."

"No but I can see you. Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps. Sister to Jason Stackhouse - human. Granddaughter to Adele Stackhouse - recently departed. Girlfriend of William Compton - Vampire. My, my Miss Stackhouse aren't you interesting." I said and saw her guard go up. I knew I could have got through it had I wanted to, but I didn't.

"She's not like me. I can only see things that people are thinking at the time. She saw everything. My life." She was scared.

I could almost see the wheels turning in Eric's mind. "Well...?" I asked seeing what he planned on doing next.

"You're coming to Dallas with us." He said.

"What!? I can't go to Dallas. I'm only seventeen!" I said and wished I'd never said it.

"Seventeen?" Eric asked. "As I thought, you _were_ too young to be in my bar last night. So go on then tell me. How did you get past Pam?" _Busted!_

I gave him the peice of card. I left it blank, and watched as he looked at it confused. The I influenced him and he saw the same as what Pam saw the night before.

"You really are something, Miss Boden. But I think I can use you to my advantage." He said handing me back the card.

###

"Hey, Ari. This is Eric." I said and stepped inside. Eric just stood there, but no way in hell was I going to let him in.

"Mrs Boden." He said to my cousin. "May I come in?" He was glamouring her, and it was working.

"Yes." She said dazed. She was not like me, so she couldn't resfuse the influence of the tall vampire now standing in our hall.

"Well clearly your trick is not a familly trait." He said with a smile as he looked down on me. He released Ari from her trance and spoke to her. "I am sorry, but Alice has to come to Dallas with me for a couple of weeks."

"No she cannot!" Kevin shouted, he had just appeared out of the kitchen. He stalked up to me clearly furious. "You have been gone all day. Your boss called and said Elle hadn't been in either! We've been worried sick!" With the mention of my friend the emotions crashed into me, and my eyes began to water. Kevin saw and became worried. "What happened?" He asked quietly. But I could tell he already knew. He engulfed me into a fatherly hug and I began sobbing. "Why does she need to go to Dallas?" Kevin asked over my head. I could tell he was assuming a court case or something along those lines. He knew what I could do.

"She will be a great asset to me, in finding a vampire that went missing in that area." Eric said, and Kevin tensed. He doesn't like vampires much. He can tollerate them, but that is about it. However, Kevin was not a stupid man. He knew that if he didn't let me go, that this man would find another way to get me there.

"Ok." He said finally. "Just a couple of weeks." He said to me. "I want you back in once peice, you hear?" I looked up and smiled, still hiccupping.

###

After I had packed, with Eric watching me the whole time, we left. Ari was reluctant to let me go, and in the end Kevin had to peel her off me.

"You'll be going on the jet with Sookie, her vampire and his progeny." Eric said, as we reached the airport.

I turned to look at him. "Not you?"

"No. I'll be there a few days after." He said. _"Are you going to miss me?" _He asked mocking me. I nugged him. In that moment he reminded me of my brother and the way we used to tease eachother.

"Haha! No." I said and he smiled. Clearly, he thought otherwise.

I saw Sookie with a man with dark hair. Bill, I guessed. And they were also with a young red headed girl, who looked really irritated to be here.

"Bill." Eric nodded at the other vampire as we approched.

"Eric." Bill replied.

"Sensing a bit of sexual tension between you two." I said before I could stop myself, and the red head laughed. She must have been around my age when she was turned. I also saw Sookie almost laugh, but she covered it with a very fake cough.

"Bill, this is Alice." Eric idicated to me, obviously annoyed. "She will be going to Dallas also."

"I know. Sookie filled me in." He said and looked at me with mild curiosity and also a bit of fear. _Striking fear into the hearts of Vampires everywhere._ Well, that's a new one.

###

On the plane Sookie, Jessica and I had such a fun time. There was a lot of laughing and drinking. I love those little aeroplane drinks- they're so cute! I could tell by now that Sookie was more than a little tipsy.

"Jessica, we have to go and get in the transport coffins." As soon as he said it we all laughed again, but a stern look from Bill made Jess get up and leave - giving us both a hug before going.

When they left I turned to Sookie. "So how long have you and Bill been together?" I asked.

"Not long. We've sort of been on and off for about three months."

"Doesn't being with a Vampire scare you?" I asked.

"You were with Jessica today and you hugged her, do you find her scary?" I laughed at this.

"That is not what I meant. And you know it!" I pushed her arm jokingly.

"No. I like the quiet." She said. I understood what she meant. She didn't like letting her guard down, because she believed what happened inside other people's head's was private. I knew where she was coming from, but if I didn't feel like having my guard up, I just let it down. However, I choose what I wanted to see and hear. Not like her.

"I get ya." I said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts we are about to land." The intercom spoke and we both moved to our seats, almost falling over, but we got there in the end.

###

We got off the jet and walked over to where a man was stading infront of a car, holding a sign that said "Compton Party".

Sookie spoke first. "I've always loved these. They're like booze for dolls." She said and I realised how drunk she was. "They gave me ten."

The man laughed awkwardly at her drunkeness. "You're two hours late. It was supposed to be here before sundown." He said. He seemed nervous. I felt danger bells warning me that this was not right. But before I could say anything Sookie spoke again.

"We got delayed for take off and my friend decided, at the last moment, that she wanted to come along." I knew that Sookie knew this was not good too. If she hadn't she would have said Eric had made me come.

"Ok, then, why don't you go get in the limo? I've got the AC cranked." He said. I knew that that was the last thing we should do and so did Sookie.

"No, thanks. We're fine."

"Oh go on. There's cokes in there." He said. He was getting desperate.

Suddenly he grabbed Sookie, but before I could do anything Bill was there grabbing the man by the throat. "Say one word and it will be your last."

I went over to Jess where she was struggling to get out of the coffin, and helped her out.

###

_The Hotel Carmilla_. I had heard about this place on the news. '_The biggest and best vampire hotel in the whole of Texas'._ And boy it was _big!_

The man -Leon- was still with us. Jess was with him, practicing her newly found talent of glamouring. They were sitting together on one of the red sofa's, at the side of the loby. Bill and Sookie were getting the room key. I walked over to them.

"Yes, so I've got you booked in for the room with no bed?" The woman said over her computer, and I had to stiffle a laugh.

Bill looked at Sookie. "Eric." He said and I wanted to laugh harder. That was brilliant!

"No we need a bed." Sookie said back to the woman.

"Of course. I do have a light-blockable room, with a king-size bed." She said and made a change on her computer. "It's a suite. Double sound proofed." At this I did laugh, Sookie and Bill looked at me along with several others in the loby.

Bill turned back to the woman when I sobered up. "I need an adjoining room for my -" He stubled. "What should I call her?" He asked Sookie.

"Isn't there a vampire name?"

"Progeny."

"Ooh! Call her your ward." I laughed again. After spending the plane flight with Jess, I knew she wouldn't take being called Bill's 'ward' well.

Then it clicked. "Where am I staying?" I asked.

Bill looked at me. "In Eric's room." I looked at him shocked. No way was I going to sleep in the same room as that arrogant viking!

"No!" I said and walked to the woman at the desk again. "What room can I get for $150?" I asked and could tell she wanted to laugh at me, but that was all the money I had.

"A supply closet." _Rude bitch!_ I stomped away back to Jess. She was wispering to Leon. Suddenly he jumped up.

"BECKY EUBANKS IS A STUCK-UP WHORE, WHO LET JAYCE FINGER HER IN THE CHURCH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I laughed and I saw Jess keel over with laughter.

"Having fun Jess?" I asked, eyebrows raised, as I approched her.

"Oh, yeah!" She said through her laughter.

###

Bill spent the best part of an hour trying to get Leon's mind back to a decent state. It _was_ funny, but what ever Jess had done would have effect on Leon for the rest of his life.

"Where is my room then?" I asked, when Bill had sent him on his way, back to The Fellowship of the Sun Church.

"It's just down the hall. I have to call Eric." He stood about to leave the room, but I stopped him.

"No. I want to tell that vampire how I feel about this sleeping arragement." I said and he nodded. He dialed the number and with in seconds someone answered.

"We were ambushed at the airport." Bill said into the phone. _Pause._ "You know exactly by whom, Eric. The Fellowship of the Sun! Why didn't you tell me they were involved?" His voice was rising. He paused while Eric answered. I realised now that this was a very serious matter, and I was going to sound like a child by moaning about my room, but I wasn't about to back down. "You could have shared your suspicions with me." Bill was getting very annoyed now. I could tell it was because he didn't like the idea of Sookie being put in harms way. I held out my hand for the phone. Bill gave it to me with out argument.

"Eric! I want my own room!" I said. _Wow, I really did sound like a spoilt child._

Eric laughed at me, probably thinking the same thing. "I'm sorry but that can not be arranged." I could tell he was still smiling. He liked seeing me suffer.

"Fine then. I want you to get another room." I said.

"No can do, Alice. You're stuck with me. However, you do have tonight to sleep, but don't expect it tomorow." I realised what he was implying, and I saw Bill looking at me from accross the room, eyebrows in his hair. He had heard what Eric said. Eric laughed again, this time at my silence. Then he hung up.

"Bill, can I use your phone to call someone?" I asked, but didn't wait for the answer as I was already out the door. I dialed the number and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard the farmilliar voice on the other end ask.

"Hey, big bro..." I said with a smile.

**Dun..dun...dunnn! How did you like it? Thanks for the kind reviews. I am happy you like my story. :)**

**R&R, please! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey! Chapter number 5. Excited? Me too! Ok so this is going to be a long one. It's gonna set the scene of what is going to happen, and it makes it relevent to the True Blood story line.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada! Only my OC's.**

**I hope you like it :) xx**

"What's up?" Chris said through the phone. "Why aren't you with Kevin and Arabella?" He asked. Obviously he had phoned them earlier.

"Nothing. I thought I should ring you so you don't worry. How's Will and Amy?" I asked about his familly.

"They're ok. Where are you?" He asked me. I could tell by his tone that he was getting really worried.

"Don't freak... I'm in Dallas." I said after a pause.

"Dallas, Texas?!" He screamed down the phone. I heald it away from my ear while he ranted. "What the hell are you doing there? Did you have permision to go there? I'm going to kill Kevin! Who are you there with?!" He asked.

"I'm here with a Vampire called Eric Northman and some of his... erm...friends?" I said, unsure of Eric's relationship with Bill and Sookie. Chris was silent for quite a the end I wasn't quite sure if he was still on the line. "Chris?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Have you been bitten?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

"No. I'm fine. I just called to tell you not to worry if you don't hear from me for a while."

"Don't worry! Don't play that Alice! You're there playing with old vampires."

"Old vampires?" He'd hear of Eric then, I take it?

"Yes old and very powerful vampires!" He retorted. "I'm coming over there to get you away from them."

"Oh and being with you is safer, is it?" I questioned. Reminding him of the last time we had seen eachother. "I will be fine! I can handle myself."

"I know that." He said with a sigh. Me and my brother rarely ever fought, and I didn't like to. But whenever we did fight I would always win. "I mean it though, if anything happens to you, I'll be on the next flight over there and I will take down Northman myself. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll ring you as soon as I can. Bye."

"Bye. Love you, sis."

"Love you too."

###

I spent a while with Jess, but when she rang this boy called Hoyt I knew I would just get ignored as she spoke to him._ Phone flirting._ They were talking about his comic book. I rolled my eyes and waved at her signaling that I was leaving. She nodded and carried on talking to Hoyt.

I found my room, after getting directions from Bill. When I opened my door I was flabberghasted! It was the most luxurious room I had ever seen. The room was decorated with dark colours, however it was not in a tacky way. The walls were painted a deep green. The sofa at the side of the room was made from a type of black leather. The sheets on the double bed in the middle of the room was black also.

_ Wait! Double bed?! _I looked around the room looking for another bed, but came up short._ Shit! I am going to kill Eric!_

I stayed up for a while watching Interview with a Vampire on the plasma tv that was in the room. I loved this film, even before Vampires came out into the open. By the time it was over I could see the sun rising from the window. I decided that I should go to bed. _I'll sleep on the couch tomorrow if Eric refuses to get another room, or at least another bed!_

I changed into my shorts and t-shirt and slipped under the covers. The bed was so comfortable, as soon as I lay in it I realised how tired I actually was. I fell asleep almost immediately.

As I began towards the realm of consiousness, after having the best sleep I'd ever had, I realised there was someone in the room. I kept my eyes shut because I knew who it was. _He was watching me sleep! What a perv!_

"I know you're awake. Your heart beat sped up." Eric said.

"Can't blame me for trying." I said. When I opened my eyes I realised that I had slept all day.

"Sleep well, did you?" I looked at him and saw him sitting on a chair which he must have pulled up to the side of the bed. Probably to watch me sleep. ERG!

"Fine." I said. "You had better get another room otherwise you will be sleeping on the floor." I cut straight to the point.

He laughed at me. "Oh I don't think so."

"I do." I said challenging him. I got out of the bed to stand over him where he was sitting.

"I like your pj's" He said looking at me. God, what a sight I must have been. Bed head. Creased from sleep. And wearing hardly any clothes.

When I realised that I ran to my suitcase to grab my dressing gown. When I found it, it was pulled out of my hand. "What the hell, Eric!?" I said and made a grab for it but he held it up above my reach. I pouted. I didn't like people making a spectacle of my height. I put out my hand, "Give it to me." I said simply.

He smiled at me. "Earn it." He leaned in.

"Nah, I'm good." I leaned away from him.

"Alright." He handed it to me. I put it on straight away.

"So what am I doing here?" I asked. I new it was something to do with the vampire called Godric, but I didn't yet know what I was going to be expected to do.

"A vampire has gone missing and we need to get him back."

"Godric?" I questioned, just to make sure. I saw him flinch.

"Yes."

"Well what has that got to do with me?" I asked still confused.

"We think your _talents_ will be useful in getting him back." He said. After a few minute of silence, he spoke again, "I need to see Bill. Stay here!" He said. Just the fact that he told me not to do it, made me want to do it. So I did. About five minutes after Eric left I walked over to Sookie's room to ask where they had gone.

She opened the door and I could tell by her toussled look, that her and Bill had been doing the act not long before. I raised an eyebrow at her and saw her blush. "Having a good time?" I asked and her blush deepened. "Do you know where Bill and Eric went?" I asked.

"Eric asked Bill to meet him in the bar." She said, and I began walking away. "I don't think you should go down there! Alice!" She called after me, but I didn't turn around or answer her.

Went back to my room and got dressed into my jeans and my 'I 3 FANGS!' t-shrit that Kevin bought me last year as a joke for Christmas. I thought about sorting my hair out, but decided I might be able to mess with Eric more if I left it all toussled. I skipped down the stairs and saw a woman that worked here - judging by her uniform.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I said. She turned to me and eyed my shirt with disinterest and distaste. She clearly thought I was a fangbanger. "Do you know where the bar is?" I asked. She looked unamused.

"Which one?" _Crap! I never thought there'd be more than one._

Thinking on my feet I said, "The main one." The woman gave me directions and I thanked her and made my way towards the bar. I walked in and saw loads of vampires and humans mingling. Well, I say mingling, most of them were drinking the blood of their companions and the humans were moaning in pleasure.

Then I saw them. Eric had his back to me, and Bill didn't notice me as he was in deep convosation with Eric. I skipped over to them and many vampires watched me with interest. I wrapped my arms around Eric and said "Baby, when are you going to come back to bed?" I said in a whiny voice.

He looked over his shoulder at me. He obviously knew that I wasn't going to stay in the room after he told me to leave. "I thought I told you to stay in the room?" He asked.

I was going to try and irritate him to the best of my abilty. I plonked down beside him with my arms crossed. "You're so mean!" I said in the same whiny voice. It was begining to get on _my_ nerves. I looked at Bill and noticed him looking very uncomfortable at the situation. Aww, poor him!

"When I tell you to do something you do it!" Eric whispered into my ear. I shivered, his breath was cold on my neck.

"Well, I got bored." I noticed their were several other vampires that were watching me back-talk on of the oldest vampires in here.

"Go back up to the room, before I drag you there." He said so quiet I could hardly hear it.

"No!" I said and bought my legs up onto the chair inorder to make myself as small as possible. I looked at Eric, and he looked like he was going to break something. I couldn't hold in my laughter at the sight of his face. I burst out laughing and in the process uncurled myself from the ball I was in prior to that moment. "Eric!" I said through laughter. "Your face- was priceless!" I said still laughing. My sides were begining to hurt. Many vampires and humans were watching me hysterically laughing at this tall vamp.

He stood up, stil angry. "Get up now!" He demanded. My laughter ceased immediately.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "Or what?" I challenged. I didn't expect him to get this pissed at me. Clearly he doesn't like being belittled infront of his own kind.

A man that worked at the bar came forward. I could tell he was a vampire by his pallor. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

I turned on a bright smile at him. "Nope. Everything is just dandy."

###

"Jess!" I shouted as I banged on her door. "Jessica!" I screamed. She opened the door and I burst in.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked when she saw my worried face.

I was breathless from running all the way here. He was after me. '_Three minute head start'_, he said. I made it here in two. "I-I" panting as I tried to get my words out. "He-he's coming." I said. "He's going to kill me. But it was so worth it." I said and began laughing. Then the door to the room was ripped off it's hinges. I jumped, not from fear but from shock.

Eric stalked up to me, fangs extened, mouth set in a scowl. "Don't you ever do that again!" He screamed and Jess looked taken aback.

"What did you do?" She asked. I was about to tell her about my mocking Eric in front of all the Vampires at the hotel, but he sent me a death glare.

"You do that again, I'll rip your throat out. Do you understand?" He asked.

I couldn't resist myself. I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry." I said.

"No you're not. But you will be." He picked me up and suddenly we were in our shared room. He threw me in and I stumbled, but I mananged to catch myself before I fell flat on my face. It turned to Eric.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he stalked towards me. "Eric, stop." I saw he was going to bite me. I began panicking. "Please! Please, stop." I sank to my knees, and began crying. "I'm sorry." I said, defeated.

"Good girl." He said and I glared at him through my tears.

"Ass hole!" I said.

###

Eric, Sookie, Bill and I drove to a place where we were set to make a decision on what was going to happen with the 'save vampire Godric' opperation. We pulled up at a large mansion. It was gorgeous!_ I would love to live here_. Eric saw the way I was looking at the house.

"That's Godric's house." He said with a smile at me.

"Don't you talk to me! I'm still angry!" I said and Sookie and Bill looked at us, but Eric just laughed at me, and I went back to staring wishfully at the house.

We walked into the house and surely enough, the inside was a beautiful as the outside. There was a beautiful espanic woman there to greet us. She smiled at us all. I could tell she didn't mind having humans in the house as much as the cowboy that stood next to her did.

"Welcome." She said and led us into the living room.

"You should have told me Eric hired humans, Isabel." The cowboy said once we were all in the room. He made no effort to make his voice quiet.

"Now wait just a minute." Sookie said, voicing what I was thinking.

"Respect her." Bill said and Sookie looked at him like she was about to jump his bones at any second.

"Thank you."

Isabel went on, as though their interation never happened, "I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days."

This time Eric intervened, "Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship?" He asked.

"Yes" Stan said.

"No." Isabel said at the same time.

"They're the only ones with the organisation and the manpower." Stan said trying to prove his point, but Isabel countered it.

"But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense." She said, looking at Stan. "This is Godric we're talking about."

"Ok, so who is this Godric? You guys are making him out to be a God. I mean I know it's in his name, but no one is that perfect." I said and the entire room looked at me as though I was an alien. All except Sookie, because she was thinking the same thing. _What was so special about this one vampire?_

They didn't answer me they just carried on talking. "He is over two thousand years old." Isabel said. _Woah! That is old! I wonder if he was friends with Jesus?_ I thought, and then began laughing. When I realised the hylarity of that concept.

"Is she on drugs?" Stan asked irriated, after I had been laughing for a solid three minutes. I tried to sober up. It took me three attempts but I finally managed to get my giggles under control.

"Sorry. Carry on." I motioned for them to continue the discussion.

Isabel was the first to continue. "Besides we have no proof that it was them."

Sookie spoke this time. He first real impact on the convosation. "If they've got him I'll hear it. That's my job." She said.

"Great so you don't need me." I said and stood up. Eric stood up at the same time.

"Sit down." He said. I didn't fancy an repeat of earlier, so I did as I was told.

Stan completely ignored me. "Well, there is no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down. Full-out attack." I could tell I was really going to hate Stan and his guerrilla warfare ideas. "Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace."

"And, Stan, pray tell. How are they vermin? Because they are God worshipers, or because they are humans?" I challenged him. He looked angry, and I could tell the reason was the second one I named.

Isabel came to back me up. "Hm. Vampire hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant!"

And Bill was the second to counter Stan, and back me up, "The king wouldn't approve the destruction of our international political agenda."

"Fuck that." Stan said. "The Great Revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made."

Isabel turned on Stan and began stalking over to him, "Don't use Godric to make your own little power play!" She said in his face.

All of a sudden Eric shouted at them. "You are completely incompetent. What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

"We invited you here out of courtesy." Isabel said. It made me awear that she was not one to be messed with. "This is not your territory. You have no voice here." I was so happy to see someone talk to Eric like that and him have to sit there and take it. I began smiling and Bill gave me a weird look that seemed to question my mental stability.

"Yeah, Sheriff. Why don't you run on back to Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets." Stan said. Again I stood up.

"I am no one's puppet. Certainly not his!" I said outrage ringing out in my voice.

"I am going no where." Eric said to Stan, ignoring me.

"What we need it a plan." Bill said trying to get some order back into the conversation.

"I have a plan." Stan shouted.

"It is not a plan. It's a movie!" Isabel retorted.

"It is not a movie, it's a war." He said sounding like a child that was refused a toy by his mother.

"Idiots." I hear Eric say under his breath, and he stalked away.

After a few minutes Eric returned with a renewed sense of self control. "We take them all out at once. Pre-emptive strike." Stan relayed his plan to us all. I saw Isabel roll her eyes. I could see she had heard it more than once.

"Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back into the Middle Ages." She said.

"Ha, things were better then."

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave, you ranchero poser."

_BANG!_ I looked and saw that Eric had slammed something in to the wall. He rounded on the two sqabling vampires. "Godric has protected you, made you rich, and still you stand here spitting and scratching like infants." He shouted. His voice was enough to freeze my blood. I had never heard him that angry. Even earlier when he was shouting at me.

"Don't any of you care that there is a traitor in you midst?" Bill asked. The shock written on both of the vampires faces said they had no clue about the possible traitor.

"Impossible." Isabel said.

"Someone tried to kidnap me and Alice at the airport." Sookie said standing up next to Bill.

"You were the only ones that knew they were coming." Bill said. I could feel there was somebody outside the door, but I thought this might not be the best time to mention it, as they were in the middle of an argument.

"Explain." Eric said simply.

"Unless it was you."

"Unless it was you." The two said to one and other.

"Look if you lot keep agruing, I'm going to split you up myself." I said and recieved a very evil laugh from Stan and a amused smile from Isabel.

"Oh really?" Stan questioned stalking closer to me. "And what is a little doll like you going to do?" He asked. I stepped in closer filling the gap between us. I let the power raidiate off me. I saw him flinch. I knew he felt it. _The Pain._ It wasn't even a fraction of what I could have done, but it was enough to scare him.

"You don't want to know, Stan." I said quietly. I knew no one else felt it. Just Stan. That is why they all looked at him strangely when he cowered away from me, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Right," Sookie jumped in to break the silence that was about to fall. "So this is what we're going to do: Me and Alice will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Absolutely not!" Bill interjected.

"Let her speak." Eric said. He was not overly fond of letting a human go and save Godric but he would rather that than lose him.

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows who we are. We'll go and pretend we want to join the church. I'll check out all of their thoughts."

"No. During the day none of us can help you." I thought about saying that I could protect both of us, but I thought best to stay quiet, because of the way Bill was looking at Sookie told me he was dead set against letting her go into that church. I felt as the person outside of the door walked away. I thought nothing of it.

"It will only take a little while. Really, Bill, it's simple."

Stan regained some of his comfidence. "Waste of time. When we could drain them dry. I want no part of this." He said and walked out of the room and a few seconds later I heard the front door shut.

"There is no easier way to find out if they're involved." Isabel said.

"It it leads us to Godric, we'll do it." Eric said.

"How dare you tell me what I _will do._" I said to him. I planned on doing it anyway - for Sookie - but I didn't like the way he ordered me around. But he ignored me.

"The decision is made." He said and Bill looked exasperated at the whole situation. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tounge at Eric's back. "Don't stick your tounge out at me, or I'll have to find a better use for it." He said with out turning. I was so shocked.

But before I could retort Bill spoke to Eric, "A few words." They left the room and Sookie and I were left their staring at each other.

I decided I was going to spy on them, as long as I stayed a decent distance away and breathed shallow they should never know I was there. I crept in the direction they went it. I probed for the minds I was looking for and found them not too far away. I walked down the corridor until I heard their voices. I had to strain to hear them and I dropped my breathing like I had been taught in drama.

"You knew it would come to this. She was just clawed and poisoned..." _Sookie?_ "... by a creature we don't know, and we can't find, and now in Dallas, you're playing with her life. Not to mention that young girl's." Bill said. He seemed to add me as an afterthought.

"It's not game to me." Eric said.

"All this for a colleague? For the Sheriff of Area nine?" Bill questioned. I had been wondering these same things myself. "Why?"

"Godric is my maker."

**Very long chapter for you lot. Thank you ever so much for reading. This one was kind of boring for how long it was, but it needed to be done for the story line to make sense.**

**Please tell me what you thought of it. And please bear in mind that I wrote this at three o'clock in the morning. :P haha!**

**I hope you liked it.R&R if you did :D xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ok, guys, I have made a deal with myself. Everytime I finish a piece of homework, I am allowed to post a new chapter. So I've just finished my history, so here it is. I really like the way this story is going so I think I will get a lot of my homework done, fairly quickly.**

**Did you guys like the last chapter? Don't worry Alice is anything but weak, but that will become apparent in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned True Blood but, sadly, I do not. However, my OC's are mine :) **

**Enjoy reading! xxx**

_Woah! His maker?_ So basically, Godric is his mommy. I hitched a breath as I thought this I so desperately needed to release my laughter. They had stopped talking, so I decided that now would be the best time to leave before I got caught.

I turned around and they were there. My heart jumped from the shock. "It's rude to eavesdrop." Bill surprised me by saying. He clearly thought I was trouble. _Oh no, he thinks I'm the spy!_ I caught on to his train of thought. I planted an idea in his head. This was something I was not very good at. I could do it, however it usually wore off in about a week. Not very good when you are trying to convince a vampire that you are harmless, when they know otherwise. But I did it anyway. I did not fancy Bill accusing me of something, and then Eric killing me.

"Well, it's not polite to sneek up on people either." I said back to him. His eyes had slightly glazed over because of the fact that I was changing his memories. Eric didn't seem to notice, however.

"How much did you hear?" He asked, his voice low and menacing.

I began giggling as I remembered. " You have mommy issues." I said trying to stiffle the laughter. Eric was on me in a heartbeat, pinning me to the wall.

"Shut up." I had stopped laughing now and was glaring at him.

"Take your hands off me, Viking." I said with as much menace as I could muster with him staring at my neck. "You know what happened last time." I said with a smile when I saw him look up at me with a slight fear. He reluctantly let me go. "I wanted answers I got them, that is all you need to know." I said and walked back into the room where I had left Sookie and Isabel.

###

I looked around the loby. It looked so different in the day light. The walls seemed to glow, as the sun penetrated the glass windows and hit them. I looked around for Sookie. She told me to meet her here. I found her talking to a bell boy. "Hey, Sook." I said and the bellboy looked scared.

"Hey, Alice." She said with a smile. "This is Barry."

"Hi, Barry." I held out my hand for him to shake but he didn't, he just stared at me.

"What are you?" He asked. I looked into his mind. _Telepath._

"Well, Barry, I could ask you the same question." I said. He ran. "That was strange." I said to Sookie, but she was staring after Barry, looking rather confused at his reaction to me. "Were are we going today then?" She looked back at me with a smile.

"Shopping."

"Erm, Sookie? You know when I tried to get a room for $150. Seriously, that's all I have." She frowned. After a moment of thinking Sookie looked back at me with a devious look.

"Let's go and steal Eric's credit card." I laughed at this, thinking that she was joking, when she didn't join in I stopped.

"You're serious? Do you have a death wish?" I asked but then I thought that doing this could be fun. "We'd better steal his phone too. We will have to ring Pam to get the credit card number." I said and Sookie frowned.

"Well that plan's gone to pot then." She said, looking annoyed.

"Why?"

"One because she will be dead to the world at this time of day. And two because she doesn't like anyone, and she deffinately won't give me or you her maker's credit card number."

"Erg!" I slumped down on to one of the sofas lining the loby's walls. "Why did you get my hopes up for nothing!" I said to Sookie.

"Doesn't he have cash?" She asked as though I would know.

"Sookie I don't go snooping around Erics pockets."

"Well, maybe we should." She said, and I realised this was probably one of the worst ideas in the history of bad ideas.

"Fine." I really wanted to get out of this hotel. I was fed up of all the vamps, particularly Eric, who still refused to move out or even get another bed._ Don't go getting the wrong idea about that_. I never slept with him. He would sleep during the day (_vampire! Duh!_) and I would get as much sleep as I could during the night. He wasn't too pleased that I didn't want to spend my time in Dallas with him, but who cares?! Certainly not me.

We went up to my room and opened the door as quietly as possible. I don't really know why, he was, in effect, dead. "Sookie! Don't wake dad." I said refering to my favourite board game from when I was a kid, but she just gave me a questioning look, indicating that she had never played it. I rolled my eyes at her ignorance.

"Where is his jacket?" Sookie said. Looking around in the near pitch black room. I caught glimpse of it on the back of the couch.

"There." I pointed wispering like she had. I walked over to the jacket and Sookie followed. I reached in and found his wallet. I opened it and found that it was empty. "There is nothing." I said to Sookie. Looking back I realised she was looking at the bed. I followed her gaze and found that Eric wasn't there. I looked around and I couldn't see him. _He's playing with us._ "Sookie. I think we woke dad." I said. "RUN!" I shouted and we headed for the door. In my haste, I tripped over my own feet. _Did I mention I was clumsy?_

I saw Sookie get out of the room and then the door slammed shut. I could hear Sookie banging on the door. I got up and started looking around the room for Eric. "Eric! Stop playing games with me!" I shouted into the seemingly empty room.

"You shouldn't play games with _me_." He said. I could tell by his voice that he wasn't angry, just amused. I turned around and found my Eric was standing behind me shirtless. He was very close. I blushed at his close proximity. He laughed at me, and stroked my cheek. I didn't know how to respond, so I stood there shocked at his lack of anger. I had just been trying to steal from his wallet after all. Any normal person would surely be angry, and maybe even call the police. "You are so innocent. It's beautiful." He said, seemingly dazed.

I pushed him back, tired of him being so close. "I am not!" I said.

"Beautiful or innocent?" He questioned. "Because I think you are both." _Wow! _I had never expected Eric to be someone to pay me a compliment, or two for that matter. "Now, tell me, what were you doing in my wallet?" He asked. I knew that when I told him he would be pissed.

"Erm, well, me and Sookie wanted to go shopping." I said, and became awear that Sookie was still banging on the door. She sounded insanely worried, and I was becoming more and more so too.

Eric looked at me, still amused. I was so shocked that I wasn't being strangled - again. "How much did you want?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"How much money did you want?" He asked me.

"Errrr... I don't know." I said.

He reached into the back pocket of his trousers and handed me a card. I read it. It was a platinum credit card. As in with _no_ limit. "The number is 5248. Please don't spend too much." He said. I was so shocked I stood their frozen expecting the card to disintergrate at any moment. "Go... shop." He said walking away from me. "Don't ever try to steal from me again. Next time I won't be as forgiving." He said and got back into the bed. "Back before sundown. We have somethings that need to be done." He said and I walked towards the door in a daze, still staring at the card.

I opened the door and Sookie fell into me. "Oh my God! Are you ok?" She said, looking wearily at Eric, who was now dead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and handed her the card. "The number is 5248." I relayed what Eric had said.

"Wow! Now we can go and have some fun." She said, grabbed my arm and propelled me down the corridor.

###

We shopped all day. I bought a few new pairs of jeans, some leggings and some cool tops that had slogans on them. Sookie got me a dress, for when we infiltrate the Fellowship, and she forced me to get one._I hate dresses! I always have and I always will._ We walked into the hotel literally just a couple of minutes before the sun went down.

Sookie and I climbed the stairs to put our shopping bags down. I was worn out. I walked into the room and saw Eric was sitting on the bed reading a book - my book. "Wuthering Heights?" I asked and he looked up at me. "Never thought you'd like a book like that. Isn't it a bit too romantic for you?" I said with a smile.

"I knew the Bronte's. They were a nice family. Patrick was a bit over protective of his sisters." He said with a smile.

"With you around. I can imagine." He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Mmmm..." He said thoughtfully. "Clearly you like this book. It has been read to death. It looks like the pages are all going to fall out." He said.

"Well I think Heathcliff is...interesting." I said when I found the right word.

Eric laughed. "Yes. He certainly is that." He said and put the book down. "Are you ready to go?" He asked me as he stood up. I put down the bags I was holding.

"Yeah let me just go change my top." I said and grabbed the first top I found.

"Don't wear that 'I 3 fangs' one again, please." He said and I laughed as I went into the bathroom. Luckily for Eric I hadn't picked up that t-shirt. It was a floral print one that said 'Even the prettiest flowers, have thorns'.

I walked out of the room, and saw Eric holding up the dress Sookie had bought for me. It was a white dress that looked like it had been dip dyed in light pink paint. It was the coolest one I saw, and she said it would look nice with my hair.

"You like it?" I asked him.

"Oh yes." He tossed it at me. "Try it on." I laughed at his hungry expression.

"Maybe later." I said and put it on a hanger and placed it in the wardrobe. "I thought we have somewhere to go?" I said and he regaind posture as he remembered what we were meant to be doing.

###

We walked into Sookie and Bill's room. Isabel and a human man were in there also. Bill was serving himself and Isabel Tru Bloods. The man seemed farmiliar to me, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Isabel spoke to Bill, as he passed her a blood. "I could see how worried you were about Sookie infiltrating the Fellowship and I thought Hugo could help." She said._ No one is worried about me!_ I had a pang of jelousy over Bill and Sookie's relationship, as I sat down nex to Eric on one of the couches that were in the room.

"And why would you want to help us?" Bill asked her.

"Because Godric is my sheriff, not yours." I said looking sad that Godric was still in the hands of this vampire hating church. I looked over and saw Eric with the same meloncholy expression. "It would be criminal of me to let you take such as risk without my at least offering." She seemed to be worried about Hugo going to the Fellowship, but she also knew it was a necissary sacrifice.

"And why would_ you _want to help us?" This time Bill posed the question towards Hugo._ There is deffinately something farmilliar about him._ I thought to myself.

"Well, I would do anything for Isabel." He said. I could tell it was true.

"It's true he would. He loves her - you. he loves you very much." Sookie said to Isabel. I could tell she had just read his mind.

"And I him." Isabel said. For an old vampire she mangaed to pull of the love sick teenager look very well. "Concider my offer. If nothing else, with Hugo there, you two will be less likely to arouse suspision. People of the church, they have a way of not trusting a woman when she's absent a man."

"Oh! Who will I be pretending to be?" I asked. I loved acting. "Can I be the fiance?" I asked with a smile, and both Eric and Isabel said no. I pouted and sunk back in to the chair.

"Honey, I think it would be best if you pretended to be my sister. But you're going to need to change your accent." Sookie said.

"Fine." I said immitating her accent, and put on a smile.

**This chapter is not too long. Next chapter they will actually be going into the Fellowship. I hope you liked it and thanks for all the follows and faves. They mad me happy.**

**R&R if it was ok for your liking xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Was the last chapter ok? I re-read it and thought it was a bit boring. Please tell me! xx**

**Diclaimer: Nothing, apart from my OC's, are mine.**

**Enjoy! xxx**

"Sookie. I hate dresses. Did I tell you that?" I said for the fifteenth time since we got in the car. I was in the back, Sookie and Hugo were upfront. I had been speaking with this accent since yesterday, so I wouldn't slip up when I was here.

"You might have mentioned it." Sookie said giving me a smile. Eric said it looked nice when I tried it on last night, but the way he was smiling I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "I am amazed you have kept up speaking like that." She said.

"Yeah drama has always been my favorite subject. It was the only one that I excelled in." I said with a smile. Remembering the best drama teacher I'd ever had- Mr Pounder - he could do any accent. "Is that it?" I asked as Hugo pulled into a parking lot. I saw a woman dressed in all yellow. I laughed at her out fit. She looked like a custard cream!

"Why do I recognise her?" Sookie asked Hugo.

"Because she's on TV all the time. That's Sarah Newlin; the Reverend's wife." _Oh!_

"You know? In person she kinda looks like vanilla pudding." I laughed.

"Yeah I'd been thinking the same thing." We pulled in to a free spot and got out.

Sarah started towards us, "Hi, I just happened to be looking out the window as y'all were driving up. I thought I'd come and greet you myself. I'm Sarah Newlin. And you guys are?" She asked with a smile to Hugo. Isabel was right. Hugo is the one that was needed.

"Hi, I'm Holly Simpson." Sookie said. "This is my sister Maddison, and my fiance Rufus Dobson. I cannot believe I am actually meeting you in. You are cute as a button" She said with a fake smile. Hugo looked shocked, as they had decided that he was going to do the talking back at the hotel. I was shocked too, but amused.

"Why thank you, Holly. And your like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day. Pleased to meet you guys, too." She said shaking both of out hands.

"We are looking for a church to get married in." Sookie said.

"Well, excellent. Now how about you all follow me and we'll see if Steve is avalible." Sarah said and turned leading us into the building. "I'm sure he'd love to me you all."

"Really?" I said with fake excitedness. "Reverend Newlin himself? That would be super!"

"Well, come on." We walked in, with Sarah leading the way.

We passed several people on the way to the Reverend's office, all of which greeted Sarah. Some were wearing 'L.O.D.I' hoodies. I have no idea what it standed for, nor, do I think, I wanted to know. Sarah knocked on the door before entering.

It was a fairly normal office, for the evil plotting that, I believe, goes on inside it. "Hey, darling!" Sarah said to Steve and kissed him on the cheek. "This is Holly Simpson and her sister Madison. Holly and Rufus are looking for a church to get married in." She said with a smile to us.

"Ah! Welcome." Steve said with an unrealistic amount of cheer. "I am glad that you thought of us."

We all took a seet and Sookie began speaking. "Well, the funny thing is, Rufus and I actually met in church." I zoned out while she spoke. I was looking for a powerful force, that would suggest that the 2000 year-old vampire was actally being held captive here. I found it almost immediately. It was impossible to miss. I jerked my head slightly to indicate to Sookie that he was here. She noticed, but she was too busy listening to the Reverend's thoughts. Judging by the way he acted on TV, would suggest to me that they weren't nice ones.

I tuned back into the conversation. "..how can you claim to be a God-loving person and love something that God detests?" Steve said. I was easily able to understand he was talking about vampires.

"It's so sad." I said. Hoping it would make sense in what they were talking about.

"Yes it is." Hugo said and then grabbed Sookie's hand. "But that is why we are here. We want to make this our new home." He said. _Wow! He's really believeable._

"We are thrilled that you have chosen us." Sarah said from where she was standing behind her husband. "In fact, just from knowing you the few minutes I have, I can't help but feel that we're all going to make eachother's worlds richer." Sarah was a nice person, but a bit to over the top for my liking. But I smiled regardless.

Sookie spoke, and what she said indicated to me that she had just been inside the Reverend's head. "It'll be amazing to be amongst like-minded people. I don't care what anybody says about vampires being able to control themselves. I know better. I know that every single one of them is a blood thirsty killer." She said with venom to make it more believable. If I hadn't known that she was with Bill, I deffinately would have believed her.

"Yes. I don't understand why they are here in the first place. They are, in effect, the beasts described in Revelations." I said refering to the Bible. I got approved looks from Steve and Sarah, and I saw Sookie and Hugo look shocked by my knowledge.

"That is so true." Sarah said.

"Well, I don't think we should dwell on the evil in this world." _The Evil._ The way he said it made me think back to Oli's drawing. Running away from The Evil. "Let's go on a tour and y'all can see where you'll be getting married." Steve said and stood, indicating for us to follow suit.

We were almost at the end of the tour. We had seen the chapel and the prayer rooms, that were dotted everywhere. All that was left was the main part of the church.

"Be careful." Steve said. I knew I looked worried.

"Why?" Hugo said.

"Sometimes when we open these doors, so much love comes flowing out that it'll knock you down if you're not ready for it." He said and ended with a smile. I was relieved, and I smiled back.

"Well, we'll be sure to brace ourselves." Sookie said.

Then he opened the doors. Even for a church it was beautiful. The Sun was shining through the window's by the tabernacle and the altar. The pew's were perfectly polished. I had seen many churches when my Nan took me around Europe. They had beautiful stained glass windows and old arches. However, this one was just as beautiful in it's simplicity.

"Oh, wow!" I said, mesmerised by the gorgeous room.

"I know! I just love it in here." Sarah answered. "The way it glows like it does. Particularly in the late afternoon."

"Oh! It is inspiring. Isn't it?" Steve asked.

"It is beautiful." I said still gazing around.

"Yes, sirree." Hugo said and spoke to Sookie. "This is where we're getting married. I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle." I said.

"Yes it will be a magnificant sight, Holly!" I said and hugged her to make our sisterly bond seem real.

"Hey! Have any of you guys ever been to a lock-in?" I looked at Steve and realised that this was about to turn bad.

"A lock-in?" Sookie questioned feeling the same warning bells go off.

"Oh, yeah, it's loads of fun. Everybody brings their sleeping bags." I probed his mind. _**Of course they've never been to a lock-in they're no Christians. Well the small one might be.**_ He was thinking back to my reference to the Bible earlier. I went to a Catholic school once when I lived in England. Religious education was mandatory. "...and we all eat, play games, and have Bible readings." He said.

I saw Sarah was looking anxious, and zoned in on her thoughts. _**Come on, Steve. Don't bring the girls into this. They're probably so scared, they don't want to be doing this. I bet those vampires made them do it.**_ She wasn't wrong about being made to do it.

_**They say that the older one can hear me. She sure doesn't look normal. But they don't know what the little one can do.**_ Oh, you better pray to God you never find out, Steve. _**I wonder if that fang-loving freakazoid can hear me right now.**_

Sookie hesitated on what she should say. "The lock-in does sound like fun. Come on, guys. We have to go home and get our sleeping bags, now."

"But honey the tour is not even over." Hugo said. How could he not sense the wrongness of the situation? Or maybe he did.

"I know, but I really think we ought to go so we can come back for the lockdown." I could hear the worry in Sookie's voice. I placed my hand on her arm in a way of telling her I'd hear what Steve was thinking too.

"There'll be plenty of time to get ready. The lock-_in_ is not until tomorrow night." Steve corrected Sookie.

"You wanted to see me." I turned and saw a large man walking towards us. He must have been in the army or something, he looked as though he would win in any fight he got into.

"Oh good. Holly, Rufus, Madison. This is Gabe." Steve said as he introduced us to the big man. We all shook his hand. He had a firm grip. I listened to his thoughts but heard they're crudeness about me and Sookie, so I zoned right back out again.

"Hi." Me and Sookie said together. We both sounded scared.

"Gabe here is going to be joining us for the rest of the tour." _Shit, this is not good!_

We left the main church following the Newlins and Gabe. "Are you sure, hun?" Sarah asked, clearly worried.

But Steve was not worried at all. "Absolutely, darling!" He said still smilling. It was starting to get creepy.

"Steve, I just don't see why we need to take them down there." Well, that didn't sound good. I kept walking. I was about to hurt Steve and Gabe, but I felt the energy of the vampire. He could hear the convostation, and he could feel me. He was trying to persuade me not to hurt them.

**He knew what I was.**

Steve ignored Sarah completely now. I felt sorry for her. "You can litterally feel the presence of his spirit." I must have zoned out for who's spirit they were talking about, but I kept my mouth shut.

"It's ok. We don't need to see it." Sookie said, trying to get out of here.

"It's the rock our church was built on." Steve said opening the door. "Like St Peter's toumb in the Catholic Church, without being polluted by evil. Did you know that there was actually a vampire pope back in the middle ages?" He questioned. And opened the door, after finally unlocking it. I saw stairs and I heard Sookie gasp. "What's the matter?" Steve asked. I turned to Sookie to try and give her some comfort.

"It's no big deal. It's just she's a tiny bit claustrophobic. We both are actually." Hugo said. Now sencing the danger, I supposed.

"Well, at least take a quick look. That way, you can say you saw the whole church." He was really trying hard to get us down there. I was begining to panic, but the vampire that I could still feel was calming me. Telling me he'd let no harm come to me. I felt reassured by this presence of a person I didn't even know.

"Steve." Sarah said shocked.

"This is something they need to see." He retorted.

"But we've already decided that we're getting married here." I saw Gabe smirk at her. I knew this was about to get bad, "So how about we go back to our apartment, look at a calendar and call you to set the date." She said, but I knew Steve was letting us go nowhere.

He moved quickly. "Gabe." He said and Sookie began screaming. Gabe had grabbed me and Hugo roughly. My feet were off the floor. Despite the vampire telling me to stay calm I couldn't resit the urge to fight back. I didn't use my powers though. I kicked and screamed, in the hopes of doing this large man some damage. No such luck.

We were thrown into a cage. "Steve Newlin, you are dead when I get out of here." I let my acent fall, as I screamed at the man that was acending the stairs. "Do you hear me?"

He left, without a backwards glance. I turned my attention to the presence that was apologising and trying to calm me again _**That goes the same for you, Godric.**_ I thought to him and felt him immediately withdraw.

**Woah! So what do you think of that then? Do you like it?**

**R&R if you did please! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Another one for you. I hope you like it and are sticking with me :)**

**Disclaimer: OC's=mine. Everything else=not.**

We had been down here pretty much all night, when Steve and Gabe retuned. "Morning! Refreshments?" Steve shouted as he came in, waking Sookie and Hugo. "How did y'all sleep?" He asked in the same peppy tone as he had used yesterday, before he threw us into his cellar.

Sookie got up, ready to face off to Newlin and I was right behind her. "They're coming for us, you know." She said, obviously reffering to Bill.

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought." He said eying me and Sookie with distaste. "I figured two pretty girls like you would have vampires flying off to their rescue." I felt anger from the vampire that had been quiet all night. "Actually, we were kind of hoping for it, weren't we, Gabe?" He asked laughing with the big man about our fate.

"Yes, sir. Bring it on." Gabe was clearly a man of few words. I didn't like him so that didn't bother me.

"We were ready for them. We've been ready for a long time." He said arrogantly.

"You're going to get yourselves killed. That is not a threat, it's a fact." Sookie said.

"Yeah, and if it's not the vampires that kill you it will be me." I was laughed at. I glared at them and let the power eminate from me. Not hurting them, just letting them know I wasn't a force to be reckoned with. Both men's eyes went wide.

"What are you." Steve said stepping up to the cage.

I stepped up closer. "Trust me, Steve, you don't want to know." I said and he backed off, resuming the conversation as though nothing had happened.

"They got you two all twisted up, haven't they? With their glamouring and their empty promices and even their evil blood." He said. I had never, ever thought about drinking a vampire's blood, even if it was just to get high. It's just disgusting. As I thought that I felt the vampire laugh at me.

"You're the one's who are twisted. You call yourseves Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you!" Sookie said, to which Steve laughed. His eyebrows raised as if to say; 'is that so?'

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to agree to disagree on that one." He grabbed himself a chair from the stacks behind him. "Now, things got a little out of hand last night. I apologise for that. I am not the monster the vampire loving media makes me out to be."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to agree to disagree on that one." I said, repeating his words back to him. But again I got ignored.

"All I want from you guys is a couple of answers. Then I'll be more than happy to feed you breakfast and send you on your way." Even as he said it, I could tell that he was lying. Unfortuneately Hugo couldn't

"What do you want to know?" He asked. Sookie rounded on him before I had the chance.

"Shut up!"

"We need to get out of here so just tell them what they want to know." He said, and before I could tell him to be quiet he was already relaying our information. "Sookie Stackhouse, Alice Boden and I'm Hugo Ayers. We were sent here by the vampires of Area 9 to find their sheriff." He said. I was ready to hit him for being so stupid.

Steve didn't even care about my name. His smile fell as he spoke to Sookie. "Sookie Stackhouse? From Bon Temps?"

"How do you know where I'm from?" She questioned.

"You're Jason Stackhouse's sister. Am I right?" His voiced raised. Anger was raidiating off him, and I could sense something else. _Betrayal._

"How do you know my brother?" Sookie asked, but Steve and Gabe had already left. Steve-leaving his chair in the middle of the room without putting it back. It just stayed there as a reminder that the Reverend was going to return.

###

Several hours later, after Sookie had stopped paincking about how Steve knew her brother, she held out a board game to me. '_Stakes and Crossbows'._ "It's terrible, teaching kids to hate like this." She said.

"Can we play?" I asked. She looked at me shocked. "Please! I'm really bored." I said, pleading. But before she could answer Hugo started screaming and banging on the cage.

"HEY!" He shouted. "I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM." I handed Sookie my empty water bottle, that Steve gave us earlier. She caught my drift and walked up to him.

"Here." She held out the bottle. "We'll turn our backs." Hugo just hit it out of her hand.

"I DON'T NEED THAT! I NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"_ Well, obviously he wasn't lying when he said he was claustrophobic._

"Hugo, this is not helping!" Sookie shouted back at him. "Just sit down." She tried to calm him by pulling him away from the cage door, but she withdrew quickly. Shock masked her face. "You? You're the traitor." I realised where I recognised him from now. He was the person I felt in Godric's house. The one that was outside of the door.

"Ok, sit down." I said trying to calm them both. They both did. "Right. Hugo. Why?" I asked the man infront of me.

"I thought I was a real emancipated thinker. Especially when Isabel took me to bed."

"Woah! I don't want to know about that." I said holding my hands up.

"It was the best sex- well you know." He said talking more to Sookie than me, but I could tell he thought I had something going on with Eric. "It's addictive isn't it? To be desired by something so powerful." I thought of when Eric told me he thought I was beautiful and couldn't help but agree to a certain extent. I felt anger radiate through this bond that the vampire and I seemed to have created. It was because on his near constant presence in my head. I knew I could get him out of my thoughts, but I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to.

Sookie was appalled. "I am no addict!" She exclaimed.

"No I guess you wouldn't know how you're life changes to suit them." Mine _had _changed, inorder to make sure that I would never been in bed when it was time for Eric to die for the day. But somehow I didn't think that was what Hugo had ment. " You start missing work, can't get up in the morning, can't stand to leave them after dark." Yeah, that definately wasn't what he meant. Mine had changed in the opposite way. "Before you know it, you're somebody you don't even recognise." I could tell Sookie was relating to what he was saying.

"So you went to the Fellowship because you can't control yourself?" I asked Hugo.

"I begged her to turn me." _Woah!_ "It was the only way we could be together... as equals. But see they don't want us to be equals. No, she's just been using me. The same way Bill and Eric have been using you two." I was too shocked to speak, but Sookie wasn't.

"You don't know Bill." She justified her boyfriend.

"I know that he and his friends are having two young women do their dirty work. A telepath has got to be a real trophy for a vampire. Not to mention what were the hell you are." He said to me.

"Shut up!" I shouted

"All they care about is their own kind. Okay? That is why I joined the Fellowship!"

"So if the Newlins care about you so much, why are you still in here?" I questioned and saw him question that himself. He got up and started banging on the door and shouting, yet again.

"Gabe? Gabe, they know everything. You can let me out now. GABE!" He slumpped to the ground when nobody came to remove him from the cage.

"Face it, Hugo, you're nothing but a fangbanging traitor to them." Sookie said with venom. Hugo looked back at us clearly annoyed at being abandoned, and by a _church_ for that matter.

Later on Gabe walked in. I could tell it was going to be bad. Hugo went over to him as he was unlocking the door. "Hey, Gabe. What happened to your face? Look, they know everything, which never would have happened if you hadn't -" Hugo was cut off as Gabe punched him. I stepped forward, but was knocked clear across the room before I could do anything.

I hit my head off the floor, and began to black in and out of consiousness. Between the blacked out intervals, I could hear Sookie screaming, but I couldn't help her. I was getting angry. I could feel the presence of Godric getting closer and closer, but I couldn't open my eyes.

Again he was trying to calm me, telling me he would be there soon. I felt comforted but still angry. Angry at Gabe for hurting me and Sookie. Angry at the vampire that told me not to hurt them. And most of all angry at myself for listening to him.

Suddenly, Sookie's screaming stopped. He was here, but I couldn't see him or open my eyes. Then my anger for Gabe disappeared and I knew... _he was dead._

My head was lifted into someone's lap."Oh my God!" Sookie said quietly. "What is that?!" She asked. _Was she talking about me?_

"Shhh! She can hear you." The most beautiful voice I had ever hear spoke. "I am so sorry they hurt you. Please drink." He said and suddenly a cool liquid was running down my throat and I began healing. My head stopped aching almost immediately.

When I finally managed to open my eyes I found myself staring into green voids. The boy infront of me looked worried, but a sense of relief over took him when I opened my eyes. He was stopped feeding me his blood, but kept my head in his lap. He was beautiful. He must have been no more than eighteen when he was turned, but I could tell by looking in his eyes that that had been a long time ago.

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked still looking worried, and a bit fearful.

"Yeah." I said. "What was what?" I asked, I hadn't forgotten what she had said.

Sookie looked at Godric guiltily. "Well...erm... you were surrounded by this mist. And-and it was talking and... moving." She said. _What they hell?_

I turned back to Godric and found him looking at me with wonder. "What am I?" I knew he knew, and I was ready to make him tell me.

**Next chapter she will find out what she is, but you'll have to wait for that! Love you all! 3 R&R if you will! xxx**

**Ok I have a question. Shall I let Godric die like he does in the series or not? Let me know or I'll have my own little way with him ;) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Guys, I love Godric too! I don't want to get rid of him I was just seeing if you'd want me too or not :) Thank you for the reviews :D xx**

**Disclaimer: My OC's belong to me, the rest does not.**

**Enjoy my lovelies! xxx**

I tried to get off Godric's lap, but it held me there with his super-human stregnth. "I can still hear the internal bleeding. You'll have to wait a miniute." He said. _Oh my God! I was bleeding internally!_ "Yes. But it's healing." He said. I didn't like him reading my thoughts, but I didn't have the energy to push him out of my head.

"Tell me." I said again, looking into his wise, old eyes. They really were beautiful. He looked as though he was going to speak but the alarm began blaring. I realised that somebody must have set it off. Sookie did too.

"Bill." She said, hopefully. Godric took his eyes off me for the first time since he had entered the basement.

"No." He closed his eyes and I heard - actually, I more like felt - him calling to someone. "I'm here, my child. Down here." He said and with in seconds Eric appeared. He looked so shocked to see Godric - Especially with me in his lap. He knelt before Godric and I had the urge to laugh at his formality for this old vampire. "You should not have come. And you definately should not have sent humans after me." He said seemingly very angry.

"I had no choice." I could hear the pain in his voice as he concidered the fact that he could possibly have lost his maker. "These savages, they- They seek to destroy you." He said and looked at Godric, and then at me. I decided it was time for me to move. I sat up, and this time Godric let me.

I must have moved to fast because suddenly the room started spinning. I felt sick and lent back against Godric, and he let me. "The bleeding has stopped. But you need to get out of here." He said, and I realised he left himself out of that equation. Apparently, Eric also noticed this.

"I am not leaving you." He sais to his maker.

"I can take care of myself." He retorted with more anger than I would have deemed necissary.

"Of couse. And that is why you were captured by a church." I said sarcasm dripping from my words. I expected him to shout or something, but he didn't. He just sat there, looking at me. And that was when I realised. "You wanted to be captured. Had you not, you would have been able to get away without a problem. And your position in the ranks would have meant that you could have gotten rid of the Fellowship with out any further issues." I reeled off. Sookie and Eric looked shocked at the realiseation, however they understood that it must have been true.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Alice." I said. Our moment was cut short by the shouting that was taking place upstairs.

"Eric, get the humans out. I will be there shortly. Spill no blood on your way out." Godric said and left so quickly, I barely had time to right myself.

Eric pulled me up. "Can you walk?" He looked angry so I thought it would be best not to mention that I still felt light headed. I nodded and he grabbed mine and Sookie's arms and walked us up the stairs.

It took me a while to realise we had left Hugo, and when I finally did, we were too far away to go back for the traitor.

"Eric!" Sookie whispered. Then I saw them. Four men armed with stakes and cross bows. Eric tried to walk over to them. I knew what he was planning, so I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me.

"Remember what Godric said." I said and he flashed me an evil smile.

I watched him slouch and walk over to the men. He put on some strange accent (I think it was supposed to resemble a Texas accent, but it completely failed) as he spoke to them. "Hey, y'all." He said. I wanted to laugh at the ridiculous way he was talking, but I thought better not. "How's it going? Steve sent me over to man the exit here. I think I can take it from here."

The younger one spoke first. He must have been about twenty, if that. "By yourself?" Too young to be working for a homicidal church, that kidnaps random people.

"Yeah."

The older, bald man spoke now. "You're big and all," _Understatement!_ "But there's a vampire on the loose."

"Oh." Eric said, acting oblivious.

"Where's you're stake." _Oh, no. They were seeing through it._

"Dang! I forgot." Eric said. He was almost as good of an actor as I was (despite the accent). "Maybe I could borrow yours, if that's ok?" I watched as the older one moved around to Eric's back.

"I can't do that. Get your own."

Eric's voice momentarily went back to normal, as he glamoured the man. My eyes were on the old one, making sure that he didn't try anything. "I very much would like to borrow your stake."

"Yeah... Yeah, that'd be ok, I guess." He said dazed, as he handed out the stake to Eric. Oldie had now worked out that Eric was a vampire and was about to stake him_. Bang!_ He was propelled across the room by Eric, and the young one was pinned against the wall. It all hapened before I could blink. I watched as the other's ran off in opposite directions.

"Eric! Don't kill him." Sookie said, and I saw his eyes flash with annoyance. But he let him go anyway.

We walked to the door but there were people already coming back with weapons- ready for the vampire, I guessed. "Sookie, isn't there an exit in the church?" I asked. I seemingly remembered seeing a fire exit at the back. It ruined the beauty of the room, so I took note of it.

"Yeah!" We ran into the church. Well, me and Sookie ran, Eric just took slightly bigger strides than normal._ Stupid long legs!_

The room was empty. "Over there!" I pointed at the flashing green sign signaling an exit.

"There are several exits actually." I heard Steve's voice before I saw him. "The easiest one takes you straight to hell." He said and walked up to the altar.

"I'm going to murder you, Newlin!" I said and began stalking up to the revrend. Then I heard screaming, as someone had wrapped Eric's neck in a silver chain. "Let him go." I said calmly, despite the anger I felt for the theist infront of me.

"I'm afraid, no can do, missy." He said. All I could do was glare at him. I knew I could take him out easily, but if I did his minions would kill Eric without a second thought. "The war has begun you evil whore of Satan." I felt an anger inside of me. It wasn't Godric, and it wasn't my own. But it was unmistakeably anger. A powerful anger. I backed up to were Sookie was fighting against the people that were surrounding her and Eric. One of them had grabbed her and she fought back unsuccessfully. "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my lines have been drawn." Reverend Newlin continued with his speech, and Eric was being dragged up to the Altar where he was layed down and more silver layed on his bare skin. "You're either with us or against us."

"Sorry, Steve but if God is anything like you, I know I never want to meet it. I'd _rather_ be with Satan." I said and Steve and the rest of the congregation gasped at my proffession

"We are prepared for Armageddon."

Sookie chose this time to speak. "The vampire you were holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help." Steve laughed. That really annoyed me.

"I am not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we've got one right here." He pointed to where Eric was lying, moaning, on the altar.

"If you kill him, Godric will kill you." I said. "That is a promise." I was completely ignored by all.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn." He said and I was grabbed by another man. Probably to stop me from trying to attack Steve, which was what I felt like doing. _Godric has to help. He turned Eric. The bond must be really strong after 1000 years._ I thought to myself.

Several minutes later Steve started speaking again. "You see? Just as the Lord, our saviour, was betrayed for thirty pieces of silver a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!" He exclaimed.

"That doesn't make sense." Sookie said.

"Yes, he was betrayed for peices of silver, but it was known from the moment he was born that he was going to die. Judas was part of the prophecy that had to be fufilled in order for Jesus to become the true messiah." I said and the grip on my arms loosened.

"Are you Chrisian?" Steve said with a look of shock. "Because you know an awful lot about the Bible."

"No, I'm not. My nan was. I like the idea of the unknown. I like to learn about the Bible, and especially the Deamons of the Bible. I think my favorite was Belial." I said and saw the shock on everyone's face. "Ever heard of him?" I asked.

"'A worthless man'." He quoted the translation.

"Yes, it can mean that. But it can also mean 'the destroyer'. And you can trust me when I say this Steve Newlin, I am going to destroy you before the night is out." The grip tightened again. I could see the fear in everyone's eyes.

"I offer myself." I barely heard Eric as he was so weak. "In exchange for Godric's freedom. And both of the girl's as well." He added as an after thought.

"That's noble, but they are just as culpable as you are. And she-" He pointed at me. "-freely worships Satan."

"Fuck off!" I shouted and someone clamped their hand over my mouth.

"They are traitors to their race. The human race." Steve shouted. "They deserve no mercy. Maybe we should tie the little one two you do you can meet the sun together. I bet she'd toast up nicely."

Eric tried to bite him but the silver chains stopped him._ Ew, this man's hand smeills harrible._ I bit it to get it away from my nose and found it didn't taste any better either. He screamed and pulled his hand away.

Steve looked and gave him a questioning look. "She bit me." He said.

"Is it bleeding?" I asked and answered myself before he had the chance. "No? Well, then concider yourself lucky!" I said. Everyone was shocked at this, even Sookie. I recognised Godric back in my head, he was laughing at what I had said.

Then I heard screaming from outside and Bill ran in, "SOOKIE!" He shouted. I could tell he had been worried out of his mind about her. I saw Steve step forward and hold a gun to Sookie's head.

"One more step vampire and the girl dies."

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die!" Bill said with out hesitation. His fangs were extended to make the threat- well, more threatening. "Let her go now."

"Honestly, what is it they see in you?" Newlin spoke to Sookie."Some silver chains here for our friend?" He said and two men stepped forward.

"Newlin!" Someone screamed. He shot Newlin's hand with a painball. The Reverend dropped the gun and luckily it didn't go off.

"Good shot!" I said. He looked at me surprised to see me (or someone like me here.)

"Thanks. Sookie are-" He never finished the sentence because he was grabbed and the ones that had captured him were attempting to pry it from his grasp. Steve was still moaning and cluching his had. _Such a baby!_ Before the men could fully get the gun off him he took another shot which hit Newlin in the head. Now he had a green circle in the middle of his forehead. I laughed.

I looked over to Sookie to see her with Bill and away from the people that had her moments prior. She ran up to where Eric was still lying. Despite Bill's protests, she unraveled the silver from Eric's body. Now they were relatively safe I decided to hurt the man behind me.

He went down screaming, cluching his heart. I had no desire to kill him, just strike fear into him and the rest of the onlookers. I released him from the pain and turned to look at everyone.

Suddenly the double doors at the back of the church banged open. Loads of vampires streamed in and lined the sides of the church entraping the humans in the center. Eric was free and now pinning Steve to the altar, where he had just been held. "Steve Newlin!" Stan said as he walked in. "You have pushed us too far."

"Stan, I never thought I'd be happy to see you." I said and he looked at me. I could tell he was still scared after what had happened the last time we met, but I could also see a little respect in his eyes. This was foregrounded as he tipped his hat at me.

"My lady." He said. I was shocked and amazed. He turned to Newlin again. "You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us?" He looked total cowboy. "We'll kill you first. The same way we did your father." _OOOHHHH_!

I saw Steve strain against Eric's hold, "Murderer!" He shouted.

"Destroy them, all of them. But not her." He pointed at me._ Thanks, Stan. That was nice of you._ I thought sarcastically at him and watched as his eyebrows shot into his hair. He had obviously heard me. I heard the growling and then noticed that all of the vamps had moved and were about to bite into the necks of countless humans in the church. Bill and Sookie were screaming at eachother.

"Enough." A voice called, in a way that made him sound like God. Everyone had turned to look at Godric. He was standing infront of the large organ on the balcony. He even looked like God._ I guess, now I can see what all the fuss was about_. "You came for me, I assume." He was exurting power on such a large magnitude, I knew no one would be able to ignore him. Underling?" He spoke to Stan as he was trying to resist, and almost biting the neck of the young man he was holding.

"Yeah, sheriff." He said looking slightly defeated, but still not releasing the human in his grasp.

"These people have not harmed me." Godric resumed. "You see? We can co-exist."

"Yes you can co-exist _with humans_. And yesm you may class these people as being humans because of their molecular structure, but they have no humanity." I said outraged by Godric defending these people of the Fellowship, and inparticular the Reverend Steve Newlin.

"But still... Mr Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed where none is called for." He said disregarding my comment. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Wow, he was admirable.

Sadly, Steve was not. "I will not negotiate with subhumans." I looked at him and saw the pure hatred masking the fear that was buried beneath. He knelt next to Eric who had just let him go, and spoke. "Kill me. Jesus will protect me." He said loosening his tie to make the job easier for Eric.

Eric looked at Godric for what he should do. "I am actually older than your Jesus." _Ha! I love this man he is amazing._ "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." I stiffled a laugh. The Reverend was looking so shocked it was funny. Suddenly Godric was right next to Eric, yanking Steve up by his tie. I watched as his feet left the ground and his fear became prevelent. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this mans's madness?" he adressed the laity of the church. Nobody answered, and most edged away. Well, those that weren't being held by one of the vampires. "That's what I though. Stand down everyone. People it is over now. Go home." Godric gave the order and they did. The vampires releaced those they were holding and the humans left the church.

I saw Bill comforting Sookie. Newlin was still in Godric's grasp. "Please. don't leave me." He pleaded to those that were leaving. I saw paint-gun dude walk towards the scene.

Godric suddenly threw Steve to the ground. "I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours. Come. We are leaving." He said to us as he walked past.

"No. Kill him!" I said. How could you not kill someone like that. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier.

Godric walked up to me and tried to calm me. "No. Everyone deserves a second chance." I rounded on him.

"Yeah? And how many chances have the VLA given him?" I asked, and Godric looked guilty. I was begining to see red.

"Alice!" Sookie screamed and I turned to her. She was looking at my feet. I looked down and saw the mist that was beginging to encircle me.

**What about that then? Thank you for all the reviews. 3 you all!**

**This was a long chapter for me. I hope it is ok. I diverted from what she was a bit, forgive me. I know what she is going to be don't worry, I wasn't just buying time. I promise you will find out in the next one :) xxx**

**R&R! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey, another chapter because I'm not sure the next time I'll be able to update. Please don't abandon my story in the time I'll (might) be away. :) xx**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the characters that apear in the televisions program 'True Blood', however I do to my own charachters that don't apear in said program.**

**Enjoy, fangbangers! ;) xxx**

I couldn't remember anything after looking down and seeing the swirling mist that was incircling my ankles. I woke up in a very unfarmilliar room. The walls were white and so were the sheets. The only thing that made me think I wasn't in a mental assylum was the furnature. It was all made of a dark brown, varnished wood.

I went over and opened one of the dresser draws out of curiosity. I pulled out the first thing that was on top, and screamed and flung them once I realised what they were - men's underwear. Boxers to be precise. _This was a bit early to be determining whether Godric was a boxers or briefs kind of guy._ I looked down and realised my dress had been removed! _What the hell?! I am here in Godric's room after just sleeping in his bed, practically naked! _I hoped it wasn't Godric, or worse Eric, that had undressed me. I searched everywhere for my dress but it wasn't anywhere in the room.

I decided it was probably not the best idea to roam around a vampire's house with out any clothes on. I rummaged through the draws looking for something to wear, staying well clear of the top draw. I found a black t-shirt that drowned me when I put it on. _He may be small, but he is still much bigger than me._ As the top looked like a dress I thought against trying to wear a pair of his trousers, because I would probably fall down the stairs with them on.

I walked out the door and searched for someone that could guide me to Godric. There was no one in sight. _ERG, this is ridiculous. _I opened my mind and found him. I made sure to keep a quiet presence in his head. I headed in the right direction. I wasn't even half way down the stairs when I heard people. There must have been atleast twenty in the lounge that we had been in on my first visit to this house. Head held high I walked in to the room. Everyone turned to stare at me. I only recognised a few faces; Sookie (I couldn't see Bill) and Stan (_Where was Isabel?_)

I carried on the same way, where I knew I would find the two thousand year old vampire. I pushed past the vampires that were queuing for an audience with the 'great sheriff'. Some flashed fangs at me, but I took no notice.

I saw Godric stand when he saw me. "What, the hell, am I?" Eric looked at me from where he was kneeling infront of his maker. I was angry and scared. And for me to be scared it has to be over something important.

Godric began walking me out of the room. Several of his 'subjects' bowed as he passed. We didn't even make it to the living room door before I felt it. Death was looming. I froze and Godric noticed. I was staring at a human that had just walked in. He looked farmilliar. Don't ask me from where. I wasn't entirely sure.

I watched as paint-ball guy walked up to him and was pushed away. "Excuse me, everyone." He spoke to the room. I felt sick. I could see a cloud covering him, as though he was death itself. "If I could have your attention. My name is Luke Mc Donnald." I was backing up now, Godric was still looking at me strangely. I could tell that he was trying to get into my head, but my shields were up, and stronger than ever. "I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun, and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." He pulled his jacket open and revealed the bomb that was underneath. No one had time to react, because he was already pressing the button that would detinate it.

A watched in horror as the room was blown apart, but I was untouched. Just standing there. In the middle of all the Chaos. "Godric!" I called. He stood up. He was not harmed, but he was covered in blood.

"Jason?" Sookie called from across the room. Paint-ball dude stood up and gave her a thumbs up. _Oh, he was Jason - her brother. It all makes sense now!_

Godric walked up to me and surveyed my body for injuries, of which I knew I had none. He looked relieved and slightly confused.

Godric asked Isabel to try and get everyone's attention. She did after Jason helped. When he was sure everyone's attention was on him, Godric spoke ."They may come back. Go to the hotel Carmilla. They have been alerted. Sercurity is in place." Then he turned to me. "You will go with Eric. He will take care of you." He said placing his hands on my arms to comfort me. It did, strangely enough. "Eric?" He called and the viking was there in seconds.

"Yes, Godric." He said, looking at me with clear curiosity.

"Take Alice to the hotel. And please never force your blood on to an inocent woman again." He said and turned.

"What?" I asked Eric.

"I believe he was refering to Sookie." I looked over to where Bill and Sookie were standing, both of them eyeing Eric with distaste. "Let's go." He said and lead the way out, before I could ask him what he did to Sookie. Before I left I heard Isabel and Godric talking.

"Who's dead?" He asked, still looking around at the mangled bodies that were undentifiable, morosely

"Stan, Paolo, Catherine and two human companions." She repiled. This was going to be hard on Godric, I could tell.

I kept following Eric, when we got out side he rounded on me. He glowered in my face, quite clearly irritated, "What are you?" He said in a whisper.

"That is what I'm trying to find out." I got closer to Eric, in hope of getting him to back off. _No such luck_. Instead he got closer and soon his lips were on mine. I resisted at first. But soon I couldn't help but lean into his embrace. My arms wrapped around his neck and I went on my tiptoes. I was still nowhere near his height, but he had leaned over to make it easier. It was in that moment that I was only wearing one of Godric's t-shirts, and I knew that if anyone was looking they would be able to see my underwear because Eric was pushing it up.

The kiss was heated, passionate and dangerous_. They always say the best relationships are those that have an element of danger._ I decided it was time to pull away. He let me go reluctantly.

I said the first thing that came into my head. "I have just kissed an old man! EWW!"

He laughed at me. "You liked it."

"Sorry, I need to go wash my mouth out now." He knew I was lying, but I thought best to act this way then give him the wrong idea by saying I did, in fact, enjoy every second of it. He turned around and crouched. "What are you doing?" I asked, totally confused by his body position.

"Get on my back."He said.

"I don't fancy a piggy-back, thanks." I said still confused.

"We need to fly. Now get on my back." He said with authority. I didn't fancy staying here to wait for the Fellowship to come back and try to kill us, so I did as I was told. I got on his back and he stood.

"Woah, giant! How's the weather up here?" I asked teasing him. I was expecting him to retort, but he didn't he just jumped into the air. My grip around his neck tightened, and had he been human, I would have sworn that I would have to have been stopping the oxygen getting into his lungs. I closed my eyes. _I hated heights!_

After a few minutes I felt a jolt, but still refused to open my eyes. "You can let go now." I finally opened them to find us on the floor outside of our hotel. Eric bent down again so I could get off his back with out breaking my neck. I still stumbled slightly but managed to right myself.

"I hate heights!" I said.

"You know that is something people mention before they go flying." He said with a teasing smile. He was acting different. Was it the kiss. Then his smile dropped, as he looked down at my clothes. I blushed. "We should go in. Godric will be here soon." He said and walked away.

###

We had been at the hotel for about half an hour, when Godric finally decided to grace us with his presence. He walked in wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, that he must have got on the way here, because his clothing surely would have been able to withstand the bomb.

I walked up to him from where I was sitting in the loby. I had changed since we got back, and was now wearing black skinny jeans and my only clean shirt. It had a teddy bear on it. I saw Godric smile as he looked down at it. "Now, Godric. I want answers, and I want them now." I said. His smile dropped and he nodded.

He went to the woman at the desk and returned with a key. To his room, I presume. When we arrived he opened the door to a large pent-house suite. But I was not fazed by it, I wanted to know the truth now. I sat on on of the couches and Godric sat on the one opposite. There was only a coffee table separating us.

"What am I?" I asked.

"Your kind have many names, because no one could ever comprehend one single being able to do all that you can do." I was flabberghasted by what he had just said. "You are one of the Aswang. These are any creature that is not human really. Like me."

"I'm not human?"

"No. You have always had a facination with supernatural things, have you not?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. _I had. Even before I knew about vampires I was obsessed with them. When I was five my favorite film was the Little Vampire, that along with Hocus Pocus. I loved traveling because it was away to learn about different supersitions and beliefs in different countries._ I realised what Godric was saying to be true, so I nodded. "You have killed before, had you meant to or not. When you get angry with someone you see red and you don't feel relief until that person is gone."

"I-I-" I stuttered, searching for something to say but found nothing. He was right.

"In some cultures you are known as a Penenggal." He said. I had heard of them but I didn't know much, luckily Godric continued. "The litteral translation is to 'detach' or to 'remove'. Fairly accurate in those terms, but I understand you have not had any cravings for human flesh?" He smiled trying to add a lighter tone. I couldn't muster a smile in return, instead I just nodded. "Right. Well, the detaching they are reffering to is what you can do when you kill someone. You remove the soul. However, I heard from Eric that you had killed a vampire. He said that this vampire's body didn't decompose in the way one normally would. This because our souls are broken, and inorder for you to take them, you have to fix them." I didn't dare to move incase he stopped talking. "This process is very painful and the vampires often die before you get the soul out, making their death appear to be cardiac arrest." I felt cold. I felt my eyes water. Godric saw too. "What?" He asked worry masking his features.

"My parents-" Was all I could choke out.

"That happened to them?" I nodded. "I am sorry. Can you remember what happened? How old were you."

I shook my head. I couldn't remember anything. I took a breath to try and calm myself before I spoke. "I was four. I don't know what happened. My brother told me he came home from school, and just found me there just looking at my dead parents." I said recalling the memory of when my brother told me this when I was eight and became curious.

"How much older is your brother?" He asked.

"He's eight years older than me." I left out the part about him being a vampire. I didn't think it was important.

Godric felt it was time to continue explaining what I was. "You are, in Scotish and Irish myths known as a bean sidhe, or a banshee, by popular culture. You can detect death, as well as you being able to bring it. This happened tonight didn't it? With that boy from the Fellowship?" I nodded staring at my hands in my lap. This was getting too much. But Godric wasn't going to stop. "You are a daughter of Eli." I looked up. This was something I knew about.

"I'm worthless?!" I demanded. That is what the 'sons of Eli' were known as. They had a very close tie with Belial, and most of all Satan.

"No, you are not!" He said back, outraged by my outburst. "You know about the son's of Eli, I take it?" I nodded. "Well, they are a very accurate description of what you are. Temptation. Lust..." He trailed off looking at me hungrily.

"And destruction!" I shouted. "Eli is just another cognate for Satan. Are you trying to tell me I am the daughter of Lucifer?! The Devil?!" I shouted and his silence was my answer. I fell back onto my chair. I hadn't even realised I had stood up. "Oh my God!" I whispered.

**Did ya see that coming? A bit cliche, but I know quite a lot about the Son's of Eli and Belial and stuff like that, because I have always found it interesting-like Alice.**

**Those movies I named actually were my favorite films when I was four and five. :P No joke.**

**I hope you liked it. :D R&R! xxx**

**Ok, now I want to know: love triangle? Eric and Alice. Godric and Alice. What do you prefer? I will cater to each one of you as best I can.**

**The next chapter will be longer, hopefully. xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey, lovely people! I had a few reviews. A lot of you guys like the idea of Godric and Alice, however there were some for Eric or a three way relationship. I haven't decided what I like best, but I find love triangles fun and interesting. Whether I can write a good story with a love triangle in is a different thing altogether. So yeah, still time to tell me what you prefer.**

**As for the person that asked me what kind of story this is (Godric/OC or Eric/OC) I'm not entirely sure. My bio says that my stories are spontaneous and fun. Literally, I sit down to write a chapter and I write what I think will make for an interesting read.**

**Long AU, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: My OC's belong to moi, but the characters that are in the TV show are not (DUH!) **

**I hope you like it! xxx**

I ran from the room so quick, Godric had no time to react. I had just found out I am daughter to the most feared being in the world. _I was so scared. _My hands were shaking and there was that horrible sensation at the pit of my stomach**.** I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. I was nearly at the loby when I colided with someone.

"I am so sorry." I said looking down so they couldn't see my tears. I tried to walk away, but the person stopped me. I looked at him and saw the concern that was in my brother's eyes. He engulfed me into a hug. I broke down then.

"What's happened, Alice?" He said into my hair.

"Christopher?" Someone said from the direction I had just come from. I could tell who it was, but my brother was blocking me from any confrontation with Godric. "How do you know her?" I could hear the annoyance and worry in his voice. I knew that if I could have seen him I would have seen it too.

"She is my sister, Sir." _Sir_? Chris used formality, but the last word seemed to be said with a slight sarcasm. "How do _you_ know her?"

I looked over Chris' shoulder to get a look at Godric's reaction. But his face gave away nothing to how he was feeling. However, his eyes and the way he had curled his hands into fists said it all. "She was one of the humans sent to rescue me from the Fellowship of the Sun church." He said, calmly, but Chris rounded on me.

"The Fellowship of the Sun?!" He shouted. I flinched. My brother had only ever got truly angry at me once and that was the reason I moved to Louisiana. "Northman made you go in there?!"

"I heard my name." I looked and saw Eric there, watching the scene with amusement. That really irritated me, so I directed my next words to the huge viking.

"We were talking about you, not to you." I said with a glare. "You know it is rude to eavesdrop." I added, taunting him the way Bill had taunted me when I was caught doing the same thing. "Yes, Chris. I was made to go in there. And I am glad I did, because now I have found out what I am." I exclaimed, but the tears were returning so I knew I didn't look very intimidating. "Did you know?" I asked, and this time he flinched.

"I'm sorry." He said and looked down.

"You're what!" I screamed. "You're sorry?! You fucking knew?! How could you not tell me? I think I have the right to know." I rattled off. I was furious.

"I know." He said still looking down. His dark hair was falling in his face. You rarely see a vampire ashamed, but he was.

Then something clicked. "Are you?" I didn't have to say it all, he knew what I meant.

He shook his head, "No." He said and looked up at me to let me know it was the truth. "You arrived on the doorstep."

"Oh, that's bloody brilliant!" I shouted. "Now I sound like the grinch!"

Chris laughed awkwardly, but stopped when I looked at him with absolutely no humour on my face. "No. You were just sitting there. Looking straight ahead." He said, and recalled the memory. "You looked about one, two at the oldest. Mom and Dad spent years looking for your parents, but when they couldn't find them you had already become attatched to us. Mom convinced Dad to fill out the paperwork. Legally you were adopted."

"Right," I said. "So how did you know what I am?" I asked. He looked scared but contained it.

"When I came home from school when-" He fell short but I nodded knowing what day he was reffering to. "You were there, smiling at their dead bodies. You had red stuff all around your mouth. At first I thought it was blood, but then I found out it was from a lolly pop. I figured out later that they wouldn't give it to you, so you threw a tantrum. You never did before, you see. It was because they spoilt you." He said. Not as though he had been jelous, more as a fact. "But the red stuff wasn't what scared me. It was the cloud that surrounded you. It seemed to be a red and black swirling pool." I knew what he was talking about. Suddenly I had a flash to the drawing that Oli had done. _Running away from the Evil._ I went cold, but Chris continued. "There was something in the mist. I tried to get you out, but when I got close it went for me. I ran." I watched as a red tear rolled down his cheek. "I ran and left you. I went to the police and told them what I had seen. I was laughed at, but they went to the house regardless. And they found you, sitting on the ground crying your eyes out. They blamed me, but you didn't." He said. "You said 'Daddy made me'." I shivered. "You said- 'Daddy said if I wanted what I want then I have to take it'. You were terrified. Aunt Pauline took you to see that telepath. But-"

"Yeah I remember." I said, not wishing to relive it.

"I never gave up. I was going to find out what you was. You know I left when I was sixteen." I nodded. When he left me and Pauline went travelling the world. By that time I had been kicked out of about three schools. My aunt thought about home schooling, but later decided that schools in other countries would be better for me. "Well, I went to work for a sepcialist in the supernatural. That was a complete bust. But after that I met Mark." Mark was his maker. He died three months after he turned Chris. It was surprising that Chris had managed to stay at one with his humanity. "Yeah, he took me to meet a Mr Northman." He pointed at Eric and I looked at him, but saw nothing to give away the rest of the story. "He reffered me to Dr Ludwig. She was very helpful, but she couldn't tell me exactly what you were. Luckily for me Godric was in town visiting his progeny. He told me what you could possibly be. I was so shocked and outraged that I fled the country. I was twenty then and Pauline had just died so I was your new legal guaridan. I couldn't cope being with you, knowing you were something not of this world." He had stopped crying but the red tear stains were still there along his face. "I lashed out. I bit you. I'm sorry."

I never realised I was crying until then. I remembered that night. The night I left. Chris got angry that I was expelled from the second school that schooling year (it was only November). I came in and no one else was there ecept for Chris. I had no idea where Will and Amy were. We started arguing and I watched as he became more and more furious, and then he was suddenly on me biting my neck. I used my powers to push him away, but I was so scared I ran. I ran and never came back. I went to my nan's and stayed there for a while as he organised my moving to the US. My brother tried to visit but I refused to see him. I wouldn't speak to him at all before last year, when I thought we should bury the hatchet.

I looked over to see Godric looking on the scene with sympathetic eyes, while Eric stood there looking bored. "How did you know?" I asked Godric.

"I once knew a boy that had your talents. It resulted in an exorism. It didn't go very well. The boy died, yes, but a being rose up from the ground and claimed the lives of all that had participated." He looked into my eyes, and I knew he was not lying.

Something came into my mind, at that moment. "I saw a beast rise out of the sea. Having ten horns and seven heads, with ten crowns on his horns, and upon each of the heads the name of blasphemy." I hadn't even realised that I had said it out loud until everyone began staring at me in shock horror.

"Yes. I suppose that is where the story came from." Godric said after a moment of silence.

###

When we finally moved from the coridor where my life was explained, it was time to go and see the authority member that was going to determine Godric's fate. We walked into a business room that was situated on a floor lower down in the building.

I saw none other than the infamous Nan Flanagan. "Do we really need anymore humans in this room?" My hands formed fists. I didn't like this woman, even when she was on television, and here she was insulting me and Sookie who was the only other human in this room. But, luckily (for her) I had alowed Godric's presence back into my head, because I was happy he had told me the truth. Plus it was a way for me to keep my emotions under control. "Do you have any idea of the PR mess you've made?" She said, when we were all in the room and sitting. I was sitting next to Godric, who looked so sad I was thinking about giving him a hug. I saw his mouth twitch as I thought this and smiled. "This is not funny, young lady." I looked down to hid my still smiling face. "And do you know who has to clean that mess up? Me. Not you! I should drain every last one of you bastards." _Bitch!_

Eric spoke with a clear attitude of dislike, towards Miss Flanagan, "Stan went after the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it.

"Oh, really?" Nan replied sarcastically, she was clearly annoyed at his attitude, and the whole situation in general. "Because everyone whe met Stan in the last 300 years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans." I watched as Eric and Sookie eyed eachother. _OOHHH, something is going on there. I hope Bill knows._ "But you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue."

"And how were we suposed to know that this time he meant it?" _Go, Isabel!_

"Not my problem. Yours." She said, she was really begining to get on my nerves.

"Shut up!" I said standing up. "Stan did what you _vampires _should have done years ago and make a specticle of that church." My anger was hitching. Nan looked shocked at my out burst, but recovered in seconds.

"Well, I have to say that it is a good point, and you are not the only one that believes that we should martry a church for their beliefs." She said with an eye brow raised. "However, the point still stands that the government do not agree with such a thing. Ok, so let's get to the point." She looked away from me and to Godric. I sat down to avoid attention being drawn to me even more. "How'd they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." I knew this, but hearing it out loud was still a shock. Why would anyone give themselves up to a homocidal church willingly?

"Why?" I was clearly not the only one that was thinking this, Nan was too.

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun, and you were willing?"

"What do you think?" _You don't think that vampires can be suicidal, but yet here is your proof._

"I think you're out of your mind." She said. _Same here!_ "And then I hear about a traitor." Hugo!

"Irrelevent." Godric replied with out hesitation. "Only rumour. I'll take full responsibility." I watched as Isabel looked down, as though she might cry. My heart went out to her. She was the vampire, yet it was the human that hurt her.

"You bet you will."

"You cold bitch." I looked over to Eric. If looks could kill, Flanagan would be on her back by now.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you."

"Oh, but they will want symapthy when I get through with them, not to mention mercy." I hadn't realise I had said it until both of Nan's body guards were up and Eric and Godric were growling at them.

"Missy, you can't just go around threatening vampires." Nan said.

"It wasn't a threat, Miss Flanagan. It was a fact." She laughed at me as though she didn't believe I could do anything of the sort. "Stand down she can't do anything." I looked at her guards.

"Come here." I said. _What the hell am I doing?!_ It was as though I had no control. The guards came with out fighting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nan screamed. She sounded angry, but I could tell there was fear underneath it.

"Going to hell." I said and the guards dropped. At that moment chaos errupted in the small room. Nan went for me at an unnatural speed. But I simply side steped at the last moment.

"What the fuck are you?!" She halloed at me.

"I am what you fear." I said. I was not incontrol at all now. "I can see it in your eyes. Tell me, what can you see in mine?" I bent to let her see. I watched as her eyes widened and she feld the room.

I fell to the floor. I was back. _But what was that?!_ I felt laughter. It wasn't Godric's, and I certainly did not find anything about this situation funny. Then I simply passed out .

**Sorry this is not very long, and I diverted from the story line. I would like to know if you would like me to do a series with my OC?**

**Please tell me. All oppinions are aprieciated :) I hope you liked this chapter! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Why, hello there my avid readers. I am back! Sorry for the long absence. I have been busy with college and stuff. But I thought that I'd write another chapter to keep you guys happy.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing but my OC's. Don't sue me.**

**Are you sitting comfortably? Good, then we'll begin... xx**

I still didn't know what happened that night with Nan, and neither did Godric or anyone else. I just seemed to have been taken over, it was scary and exilherating. We were making our way back to Louisiana on the same private jet we had arrived in Dalas in. Chris left to go back to England after I practically forced him on to a plane. Godric had abdicated his position of sheriff to Isabel, and he had decided to come back to Shreveport with us. All of his thought of suicide had gone, because he was insnared by _me_. "Are you ok?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He had been staring at me from across the plane for a solid ten minutes, and I was begining to get agrivated.

"I am fine. Are you?" He asked looking at me as I took the seat next to him.

"Yep." I said. "So, where are you going to stay in Shreveport?" Awkward conversation, but I'd rather that than just have his staring at me.

"I am going to buy a house. But until I do I will be staying with Eric."

I laughed. "Poor you."

"Alice, don't deny you liked staying with me in Dalas." Eric had just walked up. I knew that he would have been listening in on our conversation.

"Yeah, Eric. That is why I avoided being with you as much as possible." I said with a smile at the viking. He smiled back, and I could tell that Godric didn't like it.

"Maybe, but those times we did spend together were magical." He said with a smile, and I could tell (even without reading his mind) that he was talking about the kiss. Godric shot up. At that moment I realised I had my shields down, and he knew about what me and Eric had shared. And most of all how I liked it.

Godric had Eric pinned to the floor, and now Bill, Sookie and Jess were looking at what was going on. "Don't ever touch her again!" Godic said through closed teeth. I could see Eric wanting to disobey, but he physically couldn't. Godric was much stronger than him. _Erg! Boys!_ Why are they so possesive. We are not from the 19th century for cring out loud!

"You know what. I'm bored of all this shit!" I said. I saw as everyone looked at me, with shock. Godric got off Eric and they both stood, utterly confused. "I am fed up of you staring at me as though I'm a bloody science project." I said pointing at Godric. I heard Eric snicker. "And you. I am fed up of you being an arrogant bastard who thinks he can get what ever he wants because in the past he was able to take it." I said pointing at him. "Bill, you are losing your girl. Sookie you're a slut. And Jess the relationship with Hoyt isn't going to work out." I said all of that and moved to a different part of the plane. I knew I was going to regret saying most of that but I needed to get out some of my frustration without murdering someone.

###

When we got off the plane Kevin was there waiting for me. I hadn't spoken to anyone since my little outburst earlier, and I didn't plan to. I walked straight over to him and we left. The car journey wasn't too bad. I told Kevin how Chris had come to Dalas to see if I was ok, and Kevin wasn't that shocked. I probed his mind for any inkling that he might known what I was before I had. I found nothing and decided it would be better if I didn't tell him about my newly found family history. He would have been scared and I may have been kicked out.

"Alice!" I heard Oli scream as I opened the door. I pulled him up and gave him a hug, resting him on my hip. "Who's that?" He asked looking behind me. I looked back and saw Kevin walking up the stairs to the porch with my suit case.

"That's your daddy." I said very confused.

"No, not daddy. Him." I looked again and saw nothing. I was getting scared. It is said that young children see more that we do.

"Come on Oli." I said and walked in still holding him. I glanced back again and saw the same as before. _Nothing._

"He has a funny smile." Was what Oli said before I shut the door.

Kevin dropped my suitcase infront of the door and walked into the kitchen. "Where's mommy?" I asked.

"She's upstairs. She has been up there for ages, but she told me to play down here and not go up." My heart beat sped up. I put Oli down and pelted up the stairs. Kevin came out of the kitchen and shouted to me. I couldn't stop and Kevin started following me.

I opened every single door upstairs, looking for my cousin. I got to the last door. _My room_, and opened it slowly. I saw the most horrific scene. Ari was there, her face looked like it had been teared off. There was blood every where. Splattered on the walls, the drapes, everything. Kevin came up behind me and broke down. He sank to the floor and I could hear Oli coming up the stairs. I walked past Kevin, who was sobbing on the floor, and intercepted Oli before he could see the terrible scene.

"What's wrong with daddy?" He asked looking at his father, who had just crawled into the room.

"Oli. Did you hear anything? When mommy came upstairs?" I asked but he wasnt looking at me, again he was staring behind me. This time I could feel a presence. I knew it was only because that person wanted me to. As soon as I looked back the presence was gone and Kevin was just staning there, looking all meloncholy. "Kevin?" I said, as if asking what we should do.

"We need to call the police. Take Oli down staris, please." He said and I could see the tears reforming in his eyes.

I took my little cousin down stairs and rung the police. After I hung up I realised something odd. I hadn't felt any anger towards the person that murdered my cousin. I didn't know why, but I just hadn't.

I heard the doorbell ring. _Wow, that was fast!_ I walked over to the door with Oli behind me. When I opened it I saw the two vampires that had been fighting for my affection on the plane only two hours ago. Godric spoke first, "What happened? Are you ok?" He asked looking very worried. I could even see the worry in Eric's face, even though he was attempting to hide it.

I turned to the five year old still cluching at my jumper. "Oli, why don't you go and play with your cars?" He looked scared.

"He doesn't like them." Was all he said before he walked off to play.

"What?" Eric asked.

"It doesn't matter. Come in." I said and they both stepped over the thresh hold.

###

After I had finished explaining about Ari, the police had arrived. Then I had to relay the story over. The questioned Oli, and Kevin told him that he wasn't going to see mommy anymore, because she was in heaven with all of the Angels.

We were told we should stay somewhere else for a few nights, as to not mess up any possible evidence. "I'll ring Sookie." I said.

"You can't stay with Sookie, she has been having some maynad problems." Eric said. _Maynad?_ "But you are more than welcome to stay with me." He said and I saw Godric tense.

"Alice, I rung Maureen. She said that me and Oli could stay with her for a while, but there isn't enough room for us all." Kevin said with his phone in hand. He looked so sorry, but it was ok. As long as he and Oli were ok.

"It's ok, Kev. I'll stay with Eric." I could feel the utter fury radiating off Godric. "I hope you have a washing machine, because I only have the dirty stuff that is in my suitcase." I saw Eric smile and I realised that I had just said I only had 'dirty stuff'.

When I saw Kevin and Oli off, I tured to face the vamps. "Are we going to fly again?" Eric asked teasing me about my fear of heights.

"When hell freezes. No I am going in my car." I said and walked over to where my black toyota. It was a gift for my 17th from my brother. I took out the keys and opened the door. When I was in I looked and saw the two vampires talking. I rolled down my window. "Are you getting in or what? I need one of you at least because I have no clue how to get to Eric's." I said and watched as Eric got into the passenger seat. "Godric not coming?" I asked and looked to where they had just been standing and saw Godric was already gone.

"No. You've got me all to yourself." He said with a mysterious smile.

"Oh, lovely." I said with sarcasm.

###

We got there fairly quickly, concidering I got lost and Eric had to try and direct me in the right direction. I loved his house the last time I was there, but I hadn't got to fully apreciate how beautiful it was from the outside. I got out of the car and looked at the large mansion. It had a gorgeous arch way that lead to the front door. Even though all of the windows were bricked up, it still looked amazing.

I was looking at the house for a while when Eric stood beside me with my suitcase. "You know you've been here before." He said teasing me.

"Shut up." I said and nugged him with my shoulder. We walked in and Eric lead me to a room, which he said was to be mine. I walked in and realised it was not the same room as he had put me in before. This room was bigger. There was a large four poster bed in the middle. The floor was carpeted in a chocolate brown fluffy carpet. The walls were a lighter brown. It was stunning and the black varnished wood made it look even better. "This room will do." I said arrogantly, like he often did. "It is a bit smaller than I am used to."

I heard him laugh. "You do realise that I have been inside your bedroom, and it is much smaller than this." I laughed too.

"Ahh, well. So do you have a washing machine? I need to clean my clothes, I will not be going around in my underwear."

"Now that is a show I would pay to see." He said, and I blushed.

"Well, you can go and watch your dancers that you_ do_ pay." I retorted.

"The utility room is just off the kitchen." He said.

"You have a kitchen?" I was shocked, vampires don't have to eat real food so why would he have a kitchen?

"I do." He said smiling at my shock. "I had it stocked with food for you."

"How did you know I would be coming?" I asked with confusion and suspicion. "Do you know what happened to Ari?" I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for an answer.

"No, but I planned on getting you to stay here, whether that had happened or not."

"You're such a pig!" I exclaimed and he chuckled stepping in closer.

"But you like it." He said and I raised my eyebrow.

"What on earth makes you think that?"

"Your eyes." He said.

"How many girls have you tried that one on? Or is that too difficult a question? Should I say how many girls have resisted?" He laughed again, but didn't answer. He pulled away and took me on a tour of his massive house.

When we had finished the tour the sun was begining to rise, and I was really tired. I yawned. "Tired?" He asked mocking.

"Yes I am so you'll have to show me back to my room because I have no clue where it is." I said and he lead the way.

I colapsed on my bed when I got in the room. Eric was still there when I fell asleep but when I woke up he wasn't. I looked at my phone and saw it was three o'clock in the afternoon. I heard my stomach grumbling and decided it was time to see what the kitchen was stocked with. I found it with out too much difficulty, as it had a different door to the rest of the rooms on the ground floor.

I pulled open the fridge seeing loads of food. I pulled out some eggs and found the bread, deciding scrambled egg on toast sounded good. When I had made it I walked into a room and saw it was the living room. _It had a tv!_ This made me happy. I switched it on and found that Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban was on and decided to watch it.

By the time the film was over it was five o'clock. Not time of the vampires to get up yet. Walking out into the back garden I was blown away. There were hedges that seemed to form a maze. I couldn't help myself. I walked intot he maze and began to wonder around.

After about fifteen minutes I heard something. It sounded like my name. I looked around but saw nothing. I stopped still listening.

After a few minutes there it was again, "Alice!" I heard it's menacing wisper. I moved, picking up my pace, but the voice never left. It was as though it was all around me.

I fell into a clearing in the maze and looked around. The voice had stopped. I turned rapidly. Then I saw him. Dressed in black with ice blonde hair. He only looked about thirty, but I could tell from his presence he was much much older. And then... _he was gone._

**Gotta love a good maze to mix it up a bit.**

**Eric/Alice, Godric/Alice, Eric/Sookie, Sookie/Bill? Where is it going to go? Only God knows ;)**

**Tell me if you like it. Sorry about Ari. Poor Oli and Kevin. R&R! Every one is apprieciated! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Why, hello there, Earthling. I am so glad you have taken time out of your short life spans to read this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the following.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this tv series do you think I would waste my time writting fanfictions for it? No. I'd be there bringing Godric back and making Alice the main character. So, yeah, I own nothing, sadly enough.**

I ran back into the house. I knew that who/what ever I saw was not following me, but I was so scared that I felt I just needed to be away from where I had seen said person. I looked to the horizon and saw that the sun was begining to set. I realised that the 'seconds' that man and I had been staring at eachother was more like hours. This scared me even more.

I got to the patio door, which I had left open, and fell inside. Lucily before I plummeted to the ground, I was caught by Godric. "What's the matter?" He asked noting my frightened expression. I could see the worry in his eyes and the concern in his voice.

I rightened myself and tried to stop gasping for air. "There- there was - this man... Well he - looked like a man. But- I don't think he was." I said though gasps.

Godric moved for the door. I looked out and saw the sun had sunk, and we were now in a period of twilight. "Where?" He asked but before I could answer another person entered the room.

"What's going on?" Eric asked, looking alert.

"It doesn't matter." I said. "He's not there now. You won't find anything if you go looking. He doesn't want to be found." I didn't know how I knew that, I just did.

Godric put his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me. "Are you sure?" He wasn't glamouring me, but I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to him. Then I started laughing. Hysterical laughter. Maybe it was the after shock of being so terrified. Both vampires looked at eachother as though I had gone mad, and maybe I had.

"What?" Eric asked in a bored tone.

"I-ha. I was thinking- haha- that I wouldn't be able to- haha- lie." I said through my giggles.

"And why is that funny?" Godric asked, in a way that seemed to question my mental health.

"The father of all lies." I laughed again, but continued to explain when they gave me blank looks. I righted myself and stopped laughing, because of their complete idiocy. "I am his _daughter!_" I said slowly.

"Yes, well, I am going to the bar." Eric said, bored with the conversation.

"Ooohhh!" I said. "Can I come?" This would be another opportunity for me to mess with Eric's head. Sorry, but I like seeing this viking suffer almost as much as he liked seeing me suffer.

"Ok." He said raising his eyebrow, clearly trying to determine what I was planning. Sadly I didn't realise that asking to go with Eric would hurt Godric. "Godric, will you accompany us?" Eric asked his maker with a smug look on his face, which I planned to wipe of his face later.

"No. I need to go and meet someone." He said, monotoneously.

"Got a girlfriend, Godric?" I asked, mocking him. I saw him grow angry but I could tell he wasn't going to lash out at me. I heard a very low growl emmit from Godric's chest as he glared at me. I wasn't going to be scared by a little vampire. "I think you've got something in your throat." This time Godric bared his fangs slightly. Luckily, he thundered off before he could really lose control.

"I don't think you should agrivate Godric." Eric said, but I glared up at him challenging him. He held up his hands in surrender. "Right. Devil's daughter. I get it. Come on. I need to get to fangtaisia to open up."

###

We arrived around the back of the bar. Eric opened the back door and we stepped in. There was no thumping music, like the first time I had been here. I saw a guy sorting out the liquor behind the bar. I knew it wouldn't be Henry, as he was no longer with us,_ God bless his soul_. Ha!

"Hi." I walked up to the bar attender. "I'm Alice." The man turned around and I saw he looked younger than Henry. Like, seriously, he couldn't have been older than twenty when he was turned. His dark brown hair was long, and almost came to his shoulders. He smiled at me.

"Hello. I'm Gavin." He said. He sounded like he was Welsh or something, but his accent seemed to be very minor. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Eric." I said and Gavin nodded, knowingly. "Yeah, you seem cooler than the old bartender. He was a bit perverted." I said and received a laugh.

"You have known me for two minutes and you can already tell I am not perverted?" He asked. I opened my mind and smiled.

"Yes." I said and continued, "I can also tell that you were made vampire in the mid seventeen hundreds by a man called Fredrick. He _is_ perverted." I said and watched the smile fade from his face, but mine remained. "Have a good night, Gavin." I said and skipped over to where Eric was talking to Pam. "Hi." I said to Pam and she just looked at me inqusitively.

"Eric, I want them gone." She said, after she was done inspecting me.

"Ok, open up and then bring them to me." Eric said and Pam left to open up. "Have fun scaring the new bartender?" He asked. I should have known he had been listening.

I smiled up at him, "How could I resist?" He smiled back, obviously liking the evilness of what I had done. He walked over to his throne. "Why do you have that throne?" I asked. I had wanted to know from the moment I came to the bar.

"Because I can."

"I want one." I said, simply to see how he would react.

He patted his lap. "Sit here. It's the best throne you will ever find." I blushed so deep, I had to look down. Well, I guess my plan to make Eric suffer is working in reverse. I heard him chuckle.

I looked around to see loads of people filtering in. I looked down at my outfit, and once again I saw that I didn't fit in with all of the fangbangers. My white top and green cardigan looked nice. But it made me look to innocent to be in a vampire bar. Again I heard Eric laugh as he picked up on my train of thought. "I'm sure Pam will have something if you want?" I looked to the door where Pam was, and observed her skin tight leather jump suit. I grimaced.

"No. I'd rather look like a little girl on a vampire ride at disney." I said. I watched as Pam walked over to Eric, with a man and two little kids in tow.

"Welcome to Fangtasia." Eric said grandly and I watched as the little red headed girl shrunk behind the man. He other little boy just stood there in awe of Eric.

"Eric, stop scaring her." I said and heard Eric laugh. I walked over to where the little girl was hiding. "Don't be scared, darling. I won't let him hurt you." I saw that she believed me and stepped out of the man's shadow. I stood and looked at the man. He was actually quite attractive with his sandy blonde hair. His outfit resembled a modern day cowboy, from his boots to his checked shirt. "Hi, I'm Alice." I held out a hand for him. He shook it hesitantly.

"Sam Merlotte." He said with an accent which seemed to fully bring the cowboy thing together. "Actually we came to talk to Eric."

"Well, I am not going anywhere, so you may as well tell me too. Ok, shifter?" I asked in a cold voice. I saw him flinch.

"Yes. Please, sit." Eric spoke. I sat next to the red head to give her a bit of reassurance. "Now. Why should I help you, shifter?" He spoke to Sam, distastefully.

"Because I need your help." Sam replied, exasperated. "We need it. And hope fully I might be able to give you something you need."

"That sounded incredibly gay." I said before I could help myself. I heard several of the people that were listening in sniker. I watched as Eric's temper rose, but he contained it as he continued.

"Can you get me Sookie Stackhouse?" _I did not see that coming._ I felt a pang of jelousy, but I couldn't exactly put a finger on why. There was nothing intimate going on between me and Eric, so why? Maybe it was because I knew Sookie and Bill were an item?

"No." Sam said to Eric's question.

"Well, that's a shame." Eric said emotionously. Maybe he was joking about Sookie? I wondered. "That would be a tribite I would not soon forget."

"She is a woman not a trophy, Eric." I said to him with venom. "Well, it may have been in 1066, but not now." I said.

"Anyway, I am not here to give to tribute, Eric." Sam said. I was amazed that he was speaking up to him, not many people would.

Eric turned away from me and back to Sam, "No, you're here to request my help, based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favour." He said, leaning forward. I saw Sam flinch slightly, and little red clung to my arm. "But you are known not to be friendly towards those like me. Why should I trust you?"

"Because until somebody starts trusting somebody we're all just single targets, just ripe for the picking." That was very true.

"I have no knowlegde of this maenad creature." He said.

"I do." I piped in and recieved looks from both Eric and Sam.

Eric leaned back in his chair once again and smiled. "Well, pray tell."

"Maenad is sort of like a demon. Immortal-"

"Like a vampire?" The little blonde boy asked, cutting me off.

"No. They are creatures that are looking for death, in a way." I recieved shocked looks from the people to whom I was telling the story, and several eavesdroppers. I tried to recall the book I had read about greek mythology, in which information about maenads was in. "The sacrifice people to try and summon their God -Dioysus."

"The God of wine?" Sam asked me.

"Well, yeah, in some stories. They scarifice those that are on the human/supernatural border." I said. "Normally weres and shifters. Not vampires because they are already dead - I think."

"How do you kill her?" Sam asked with anger in his voice.

"You don't." I saw that Sam didn't believe me, so I elabourated. "She has convinced herself she is immortal, and so she is."

"That doesn't make sence." The little boy said, looking at me as though I was insane.

"Ok. I'll explain it like this. Aquinas came up with the idea of causes. Everything has a cause. However, he understood that everything had a begining, and the begining of everything had to be God. But that arose the question of who caused God. The answer is he did. He imagined himself into existance. This is what has happened with your maenad. She convinced herself she is immortal, and so she is." I said and saw that even Eric was looking dumbfounded. "Well, I suppose you could try to convince her that she had successfully summoned her God, and then rip her heart out. But that seems to me to be a tad gruesome, don't you think?" I was met with silence, and I saw that most of the people in the bar had stopped to listen to me talk about the greek philosopher.

"Wow." Was what red said.

"Cool." Her brother said.

"Right." I said and stood up. "I'm going to go." I didn't get two steps away before Eric was standing holding my arm. Not painfully, just holding me so I couldn't go any where.

"Shall we?" He signaled to the children and Sam to follow him out.

"Can we see your fangs?" Blondie asked before we could leave. I heard Eric's fangs click out, and I felt my heart beat speed up. I watched as the little girl jumped and ran towards me.

"Don't you like vampires, little girl?" He asked her.

"Eric, leave her alone." I pulled my arm away and tried to comfort the little girl that was cluching to me. He looked at me his fangs still out and smiled. He knew I was scared.

"Our almost step daddy hated vampires." I looked at the girl that was peering out from behind me. "But we don't"

"He went on a vacation with Jesus." Her brother finished for her.

Pam walked up to us then. "I am so glad I never had any of you."

"Oh, come on, Pam. They're funny. Like human but miniature. Teacup humans." He said and looked at me. "You've finally found people that are your size." I glared up at him.

"Good luck trying to find anyone yours." I said venomously. He laughed, but didn't reply. Instead he directed us out of the bar. Pam was calling after us in Swedish, but I couldn't tell if she was saying she had bacon on her shoe or if she was complaining about a smell. Well I guess it was the latter, as the first one would have been completely random and irelevant.

When we were outside in the parking lot, Eric turned to me. "I need to go and sort something out. You can come with me, if you want. I know how much you like flying." He said with an arrogant smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No. I'll drive." I held out my hand for his keys, and was surprised that he gave them to me.

"I've called Godric and he will be here in a few minutes. Wait for him." Eric ordered.

"Alice." I turned to where Sam was adressing me. He had just ushered the little children into the car. "Thank you for the help." He said holding out his hand. I took it and smiled.

"No problem, but are you sure you understand what I was saying. I don't think you will be able to kill your maenad." I said, but he just smiled and winked. I could tell from that he was sure, as hell, going to try.

"See you around." He said and hopped into his car.

I looked up and saw Eric looking at me intently. I put my hand up to my face thinking I must have had something on in, but he pulled my hand away and put it up to his lips. I blushed a lovely raspberry red colour, and saw him smile. However, he wasn't smiling at me. He was looking behind me. I turned and saw Godric there looking murderous.

**Woah, things are heating up now! I hope you like it. It was kind of a boring chapter. I want to know if I should do a sequel of this (don't worry this is not the final chapter)? Please tell me! I love all of you who have sent me reviews, and the one that said my last chapter was "so sad" I am sorry, and I agree. I killed Ari on a whim to make the plot more interesting.**

**For those of you who do not know, Aquinas was a greek philosopher who came up with the cosmological and teleological theories to how the universe has come to be. Sorry, I was putting in a bit of my A-level RE. You don't need to know but Alice is supposed to be smart and know about all of the supernatural stuff. Plus this is helping me revise for RE ;)**

**I love Coby and Lisa so I just had to put them in there. This is a very long AN, sorry. I just had a lot to say. I am thinking about writing a book about the 'Son's of Belial' (I spoke about them in prior chapters), please tell me if you like that idea? And tell me if you think I am a good enough writter to write a book?**

**Love you all! 3 R&R for me, please? xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Bonjour, mes amis! Sorry I havent updated I've been ill and my friend is having some problems so I've been attempting to help her out. Thank you for reviewing and viewing. It means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: OC's = mine. True Blood characters = not.**

**Enjoy, avid reader! xxx**

I turned and saw that Eric had left leaving me to deal with Godric's wrath. I decided not to show remorse. After all I hadn't done anything wrong. I took a deep breath and walked over to where Godric was seething. He looked about ready to start breathing fire. I put on my best smile.

"Hey." I said, and only recived a nod in return. "So, did you do what you needed to?" I asked trying to break the silence that he had forced between us.

"Yes." He said, but before I could quetion him furthur, about the mystery person he went to see, he spoke again. "Let's go." He ushered me into the car, and took Eric's keys off me, clearly intending to drive. When we were in the car, seatbelts buckled, he began talking. "I need to know how many people have you killed?" _That was sudden!_

I narrowed my eyes. "How many people have you killed?" I countered.

"Too many."

"Killing one person is too many!" I screamed. "Why do you need to know?" _Mood swing!_

"It's important."

"That's not an answer!"

"Have you had any sexual dreams about me?"

"What!?" I was so shocked at this question. No I hadn't! What the hell would make him think I had?! "No I haven't. I think you are a bit too full of yourself."

"No. That's not normal."

` "I think we have already etablished that I am _not_ normal." I said slightly less loud and angry.

"I fed you my blood the first time I saw you. You should be having very explicit dreams." He said, watching the road, but not actually seeing it. "I have dreams about you." He said more to himself than to me, but I was still outraged.

"I don't want to know!" I said. We sat in silence for a while before I finally spoke. I was much more calm than before. "Why do you need to know how many people I've killed?"

"I need to find out how engrosed you are in the dark side. How powerful you are." He said sadly.

"Why?" I asked, it sounded like a wisper but I knew he would hear it.

"Because you are being hunted. I want to know how well you can protect yourself, and how far you are willing to go to do so." My heart was pounding in my ears. The cold tears of fear were rolling down my cheeks.

"Six. I've killed six people." I said so quietly I didn't hear it myself. "I've drove nine people to comit suicide, and three people are in a mental institution because of me."

###

The rest of the car journey was silent. When we got back to Eric's, I went and lay on the sofa. I was lying there for about half an hour when Godric walked in. He pulled me up to his chest and we just sat there. For a couple of hours. Silence. The best thing in the world.

I must have drifted off to sleep, because I woke up the next morning in my bed. Well, the one in the room that Eric had situated me in prior. I knew it was day light because I could feel that everyone in the house was dead. Not dead as in gone, just dead to the world. I leart that when I had a panic attack the first time I stayed with my brother after he was turned. One of the scariest experiences of my life. _One of._

I decided that I had had enough sleep and might as well get out of bed. When I had fed myself and taken a shower I decided to call Sookie, as I hadn't spoke to her since I insulted her on the plane.

The phone rang three times before somebody answered it. "Hello?" I heard the farmilliar voice of Sookie speak.

"Hey, Sookie." I couldn't help but smile.

"Alice? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Just everyone is dead to the world and I am here alone." I meant for it to sound humourous but it sounded very morose.

"Oh, well, I would ask you to come out with me, but there has been some trouble in Bon Temps and my house was taken. I'm at my friend's house." She rattled off to me.

"That's alright, I just wanted someone to talk to, to pass some time." I heard a scream in the background. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, Alice. I've got to go. See you soon, yeah?" But before I could speak she hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed Eric's keys off the table and left. I was fed up of being in the house all day, and when I did ge out it was always with a vampire. It's time for some me time.

I drove in Eric's cadilac for about half an hour around Shreveport. The sun was pouring in through the windshield and heating my face. I felt very contented in that moment. Then I saw _Him_ again. Just standing there in the middle of the road. I came to a very abrupt stop. But this time I wasn't just going to let him get away.

I jumped out of the car, and I felt it. _Evil._ Many people have different conceptions of what is evil. But no one would have ever experienced evil like this. Menacing. Destructive. Tempting. Evil.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger. I say he was a stranger, as in I have never met him before, however he seemed more farmilliar than anyone I'd ever come into contact with.

I watched as he stood there. His silence was the most frightening thing I've ever experienced. I could feel my fear escalate and so could he. I watched as he smiled at me fear. And then... he was gone.

I could feel my anger grow. He was mocking me, and the fear that he attempted to instill in me. When I see him again (and I knew that I would), I vowed not to let any fear show.

I got back into the car and slammed the door shut in my anger and drove towards the nearest shopping center (or Mall as the american's call it). I decided it would be a good way to get my mind off what ever the hell had happened earlier.

I shopped for a good few hours, and when I decided it was time to go back I noticed it was already dark out. _Great, now Eric and Godric are going to be pissed that I left with out telling them._ I thought to myself as I made my way over to Eric's car.

I put all of the shopping bags into the car. "Hey, guys!" I heard someone say. I looked and saw the boy I socked in the nose. Kitch. "Look at who we've got here. Little Miss Badass."

"Yeah, that's me." I said. I was not going to show weakness to drunken jocks.

"I like a girl with attitude." One of Kitch's friend's said.

"Yes, well, Micheal. Your Mom is going to be pissed when she find's out you knocked up Lola, isn't she? Did you get with her because of her attitude? No. It was because you thought she was 'timid and sweet'. Your words not mine." I said digging though his mind.

I watched his flabberghasted expression. "How the fuck did you know that?" I laughed at his attempt to see angry, when he was really just scared.

"I know many things and one of them is how to kick a guy's ass. Ask Kitch." I turned to the quater back and saw his anger exsellerate. I laughed and before I even knew what was going on I was punched in the face by the all star.

My head fell back from the impact. He clearly wasn't holding back. I looked back and him and watched his face crumple in pain, and soon his body followed. I released the pain slowly. "Touch me again, boy. And you can be sure that will be the last thing you ever do." I don't even know why I said it, but the moment I did I knew it was true and so did Kitch.

"Impressive." I turned and saw the blond man again. This time I was not scared. I watcched his smile drop at that and then he was gone. I turned back to the boys and saw they were on the floor.

They were dead and I hadn't killed them.

###

I hate the police.

I had been in the interrogation room for three hours. They couldn't arrest me because the only proof they had was on the cctv, which didn't show any thing. I knew I could influence them into letting me go, but I couldn't be bothered.

Suddenly the room door opened and in walked Eric and Godric. "What did you do?" Eric asked accusingly. I narrowed my eyes at his complete lack of faith in me.

"Nothing. Can I leave now." I said standing. Eric stopped me. He towered over me as he spoke.

"I think it would be interesting to watch you spend the night in here. There are some amusing drag queens in the cells." I watched as he laughed at me.

"Eric, you take your hands off me now. I am not in the mood." I said dangerously low.

"Eric," Godric spoke. "Never heighten a woman's wrath." I watched as Eric let go of me and stepped out the way. I stormed out. Being sure to glare at the officers that had bought me in as I passed. They looked slightly uneasy but tried not to show it. Those tapes must have been really strange and scary.

I got in Eric's car, which he must have picked up from the mall car park. I was in the car for a grand total of two seconds before Godric and Eric got in. They didn't speak for the entire jorney. When we arrived at fangtaisia, Godric turned to me. "You're staying with Eric, and no you cannot leave." He said and left the car.

I got out of the car before Eric and made my way into the bar. Atleast I didn't stick out too much today. I was wearing black jeans and a skull and crossbones tshirt. However, some people still stared at me. I walked up to Eri'cs throne and sat on it. I was ready to annoy the crap out of him, as he had me.

"Move." He said approaching me.

"No," I said with a smile to agrivate him furthur.

"Move, before I make you." I shook my head and noticed that lots of people were watching. Suddenly I was not on the chair anymore. I was in Eric's lap who was on the chair. "Aww, stop pouting." Eric said mockingly.

"Shut up. Why can't I sit there?"

"I'm doing this for you. Here is much more comfortable."

"I beg to differ." Then I realised I was being poked with his errection and blushed.

Eric began laughing. "You are so entertaining." People had now began to walk away from our show. However, I was still recieving death glares from several women.

I tried to stand and remove my self from Eric, but he wouldn't let go. "Tow-del noo." I sceamed. He let go of me immediately.

"What?" He said looking at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked back comfused.

"What language was that?"

"English."

"No it wasn't. What did it mean?"

"I said let go."

"I've never heard that language before." Eric said looking pensive. I was getting worried. I didn't think I had spoken a different language.

I saw Eric look at the ground and I saw a strange woman there kissing his feet. "Excuse me. Private convosation." The woman looked up and I saw the last person I ever would have expected to see.

Richelle.

**Woah! How about that guys?**

**Richelle is back!**

**Alice is speaking a language no one has ever heard. Unless you have watched Merlin. What she said "tow-del noo" is a spell from that program. It translates as to come apart.**

**I hope you liked it. I have a week off school so I should be able to post more. Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I had written half of it and then forgot.**

**I also do not have time to edit it tonight. It should be done by tomorrow. :) **

**R&R if you liked it. It would mean the world to me. xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**"Hello, Jesus and other friendly super hero's". I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be a bit dark and grusome in parts and boring in others, but nevertheless I hope it is up to your satisfaction.**

**Disclaimer: I own my characters, but not any of the character's that happen to appear in the tv show True Blood.**

**Have fun reading :D xxx**

"Elle?" I asked the girl that was looking up to me. She looked like my dead best friend, but I could tell that she wasn't. I watched as she stood and towered over me. I knew Eric wanted to do something, but physically couldn't.

"He's coming." Elle said, her smile growing. "And he's coming for you..." I watched as her smile stretched over her face and her skin looked like wax. Her smile took on the crazed look of the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Then her face fell and hollowed out, and she no longer looked like my friend any more. She looked like a classic zombie. I screamed as she reached out for me, but before she could come into contact with my skin she was gone.

That is when everything went black, and I passed out.

###

I awoke in Eric's office at the back of Fangtaisia. I sat up and immediately wished I hadn't. The room began spinning and my head began throbbing. I sat there for a while waiting for my lightheadedness to pass. When it finally did I stood and made my way to the door. I couldn't hear the usual loud music coming from behind it.

I pushed the door open and all eyes fell to me. I could see Eric, Godric, Sookie, Bill among some of the faces I knew, however there were many unfarmilliar faces in the room too. "What's going on?" I asked looking to Eric and Godric for answers.

"I need you to come with us to Bon Temps." Sookie said to me.

"Why?"

"The maenad. She is attempting to call forth Dyonisis, who we believe to be your father." Godric spoke this time.

"So?" I said. They were being stupid if they believed they would be able to stop a maenad. "I told you before that there is no way to stop her. Also, these things hardly ever work."

"But this time the god wants to be bought to Earth?" He countered.

"What?" I was utterly confused by his comment.

"He wants to be bought to Earth to get to you." Godric spoke the words calmly and clearly to ensure that I heard and understood them.

###

Sookie, Bill and I were on our way to Sookie's house, where the maenad had decided to reside in. I watched as Sookie got out of the car and made her way towards the house. I could tell that something wasn't right here. It was eerily quiet, but I knew there were many people there.

Bill spoke to Sookie quietly, and then he left. "Where has he gone?" I asked. I didn't in any way want to go into that house with out some protection, even if it was from a vampire.

"He said he couldn't go in, but he will be watching." She said back. I could hear the anxiety in her voice, even though she tried to mask it.

"Let's go, then." I said and began walking towards the house. I knew Sookie was following. We got in though the back door. I could hear some people now. I watched as a woman in her fouties turned around from where she was chopping something in the kitchen. I saw her hold up a mangled finger and then I realised it was her's.

I felt physically sick, but I couldn't stop. Me and Sookie made our way through the kitchen, but before we could get out, I heard Sookie scream. I looked down to see a man holding her ankle. She tried to move and then the screaming started. Loud, ear piercing screeching. It wasn't just from the man on thr floor. It was from everyone. It was terrifying. But as soon as it began it stopped. I saw Sookie getting down with the guy on the floor, trying to comfort him. She looked to me with sadness. She knew she couldn't get away and I would have to go.

I walked around the unfarmilliar house. I could tell that it was well kept before this maenad came in here. I walked past, what must have been the front door, towards the living room. "Who are you?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned and saw her. I knew she was the maenad from her demenor and the way she carried herself.

"I am Alice." I said. I dug through her head and heard an old, yet farmilliar language. I knew if I so wished I would be able to translate it, but I had no time for that. She began laughing. Her laugh was menacing enough to make anyone's blood run cold. "And you are?" Her laughter ceased. I watched as she attempted to take over my body. A trick few maenad's pick up on.

"What are you?" She asked, looking at me with awe and wonder.

"I am your worst nightmare." I said. I was acting on a whim here, I didn't actually know if she would fear me because of the fact that she didn't know what I was. "Why are you here?" I knew full well why she was here but I thought better to play dumb.

"I am going to call forth my God, Dionysus."

"You an alcoholic?" I asked and watched as she began laughing. She was completely off her rocker, but I suppose all maenad's were as they were trying to summon a god that would bring them their true death. That can't be classed as sane by any level.

"No." She said with a sigh. Suddenly I heard a commotion outside. Myself and the maenad ran to the window. I watched as Sam Merlotte was thrown onto the floor. "Aha, my sacrifice has arrived." She said clapping hysterically. "Come." She grabbed my hand and proppelled me through the front door.

"Maryann, look we got Sam Merlotte." I heard someone say. I wasn't focused on who, I was too busy watching Sam who was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Good. Sercure him." She said and then turned towards me. "You are going to help me with my wedding dress." She dragged me back into the house. I watched as Sookie was dragged out of the kitchen by a man. I noticed his eyes were completely blacked out. They looked hollow, as though no soul lay behind them. "Ahh, Sookie, you're just in time. You are going to be my maid of honour." This woman has taken crazy to new levels of insanity.

Maryann still possesed my arm and dragged me upstairs and into a bedroom. When I finally got the dress on the woman, I thought I had better do it than have to deal with her wrath. We went down stairs and I saw several people wearing a similar dress to Maryann, however less exentric. They were obviously bridesmaids. I watched as Sookie was bought into the room kicking and screaming.

"Get out of my Gran's wedding dress." She said dangerously low to Maryann.

However Maryann meerly laughed and said, "It's time." We all left. The other brides maids were skipping, jumping and laughing happily, while Sookie and I trailed along.

I watched Sookie's eyes widen at the sight of Sam tied to what seemed like a cross. "Oh my God, Sam." She said and began crying.

I was frozen. I knew this was all going to be bad. I watched as Maryann began speaking, but I couldn't hear a word of it. Everyone got down on to their knees. I looked and saw that Sookie was with Bill now. _Where the hell did he come from?_ I looked back to Maryann who now had her arms in the air.

"Hail Dionysus." She said and the congregation repeated. "Bacchus" Again they repeated. "Bromios...Eleutherios...Dendrites... All these names of your, our bull-horned god. Upon this occation of our marriage-" I couldn't help but laughing. Everyone turned to look at me. I was now in hysterics. "WHAT?!" Maryann screamed, clearly not happy at my interrupting her.

"You're not getting married to him." I laid through laughter. "It's ridiculous to even think of it." I suddenly got slapped around the face by the maenad. I turned back to glare at her. I could feel my anger escalate. I saw her eyes widen, but I could tell she still didn't understand what she was seeing, and because of this she decided to go back to her ritual. I let the anger subside but I could tell that if anything was to happen that made me even the slightest bit angry I would blow up.

"Upon this occation of our marriage our offering symbolises the rebirth of our god. When he was a child the jealous Titans ripped him to shreads eating all but his heart." I had heard this story of the Greeks several times before. "And the last peice was saved for his sister Pallas Athena, who placed it into the womb of his mother so that he could be reborn." Like many stories like this I found them a bit far fetched, however who was I to judge whether they were true or not? I watched as Maryann turned to what I assumed to be the 'mother' she had created. "Oh, great mother, soon you shall have the heart that will make your egg grow fertile-" ~_Sam's heart_~ I felt my stomach drop at the realisation. "-and your son, our bull-horned god, will come and stand in your place."

I watched as Maryann walked over to where Sam was being held. "You're lucky, Sam. It's everyone's wish to have their life mean something." I watched as a man plunged the knife directly into Sam's heart. My anger was growing for the maenad.

I looked down and saw the black and red mist covering my feet. "You are going to regret that." I said, and watched as she turned towards me. Her face fell at the sight. I saw Sookie move towards the mother Maryann had created, but I wasn't focused on that. I was watching Maryann. She began screaming but I wouldn't let her move. Sookie was breaking everything.

"Lord Dionysus, forgive me." She said while still staring into my eyes. I released her from the bond, and she immediately ran towards what Sookie had just destroyed. I could sense Bill and Sam. Sam was alive. I tuned into their thoughts and realised what they planned to do. "Let me sacrifice them all for you." I heard Maryann say and then there was screaming.

I went over to Sookie who was hugging her brother who was one of the one screaming with pain. "Stop it, you're hurting them." She begged the maenad.

"You bought this upon everyone." I watched as Maryann plunged her hands into the soil and when she took them out they were claws. I blinked to make sure I was seeing it correctly, but they were deffinately claws. Maryann made a move for Sookie, however before she could reach her she saw Sam. Not as himself, but as a giant bull with large horns. I only knew it was Sam due to the way his auror felt. "My Lord." I heard her wisper. I was almost laughing at her gulibility, but I thought it would be best not to. "My husband... Oh, you've come. I am here, my love." She walked over to him, tears of happiness escaping her eyes. "We're together at last. Come to me." I watched as the bull suddenly stuck his horn into Maryann's chest. Then the bull trasformed into a naked Sam Merlotte, who ripped her black heart out. I watched the shocked look on Maryann's face before Sam clenched his hand with the heart in and Maryann fell to the floor.

"That was disgusting. I know I told you that would be the only way to kill her, but I wasn't expecting you to actually do it." I said to Sam and watched as he smiled at me.

I looked behind me at Sookie and saw _Him_ again and he looked furious.

**I'm not fond of this chapter. A bit boring. I just wanted Maryann out of the way. I hate her!**

**Tell me what you think though. It will get better after this chapter, and there will be more Eric and Godric.**

**R&R please :D xxxx**


	16. Finale

**Chapter 16**

**Hey! I am sorry to say this is the final chapter of Most Mysterious.**

**I've got a stinking cold and haven't been in the mood to do anything but I promised I would post more this week as I had no school. So this is me keeping that promise. It's one o'clock in the morning I am here on my laptop writing fanfiction while watching Dracula. Fun! ;)**

**Plus I have done a lot of my homework and I wanted a break. Also some one asked me a question and I felt rude not answering it. Team Eric. Team Godric. Or Team Both. In all honesty I love them both. Eric because he sounds gorgeous and dangerous. Godric because he is sweet but he could be scary and dangerous if he chose. A decent enough answer?**

_**Because I thought this was an awsome question I would like to ask it of you lot. **__**Team Eric or Team Godric?**__** xxx**_

**Disclaimer: There is nothing, other than my OC's and part of the story line, that belongs to me.**

**Welcome to my story. Emerse yourself... xxx**

I watched the blond man's face rage. He looked like he was about to start breathing fire. I had realised that he was unable to do anything to me, because if he was he would have done it already. This thought made me smile. Probably not the best idea to provoke Him, but I guess I'm already on the high-way to hell. I raised my eye brow at him, "Problem?"

His glare was piercing, however I refused to let it have any affect on me. "I will get you. Don't worry about that, darling." He said, doubtless. His voice was like flowing water. Beautiful and tempting, but dangerous if you got stuck in it's current.

"Go for it." I said, agrivating him furthur. "Who are you?" I asked. Strangely enough I knew this man was not my father. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. He seemed farmilliar but not a paternal type of farmiliarity.

"Adrian." He said, and he was gone. _Lovely manners._I thought sarcastically, but I by no means expected a reply. Yet I got one. I was a mocking laugh in the back of my head. A laugh I had heard before.

I was so emersed in my thoughts that I jumped a meter in the air when someone touched my shoulder. "Alice." I heard the farmilliar voice of Godric say. "Are you ok? What happened?" He asked. I had no idea when he arrived on the scene. I could tell he hadn't seen Adrian, and he didn't know about what he had said. I strangely enough didn't feel the need to tell him about it either.

I smiled, "I'm fine. Just tired. You know killing a maenad, stopping daddy coming to earth... It takes a lot out of you." I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. Luckily it was enough for Godric as he smiled and placed his arm around me to guide me to the car.

###

I found out that I actually was tired as I slept the whole day away and when I woke it was only because someone was knocking on my door. "Come in." I said groggily.

The door opened and in walked Godric. "I'm sorry to wake you. I know you must be tired, but I need you to go with Eric to the bar because I have to go out. I just don't like the idea of you being in the house alone at night."

I stood up and stretched. When I did I realised I had just showed my midrift to Godric and he was looking at me with hungry eyes. I almost laughed. He was so cute. Even if he was over 2000 years old, he still acted like a classic teenager. Hormones raging and all. "Sure. Are you taking me or Eric?" I turned my back to look for something to wear in my unorganised chest of draws. Godric never answered. I turned to look at him, when I did I realised he was much closer.

As soon as I turned around he stepped in closer, trapping me between himself and the dresser. Before I could realise what he was doing his lips were on mine. He was tender and sweet, but I could feel he was holding back. I felt the presence of Adrian in the back of my head growing angry. I decided to anger him more. I kissed Godric back with all my might. His agression increased as I did so. He was still holding back. I pushed him back to where my bed was. He sat and with out breaking the kiss I straddled his waist. I felt his excitement and that bought me back down to earth.

_Too far. I had taken this too far._

I withdrew and Godric let me. "I'm sorry." I said and got off his lap. I got out the first clothes I could find and walked into my bathroom, leaving the vampire confused and shocked on my bed.

I had a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes. Red skinny jeans and a plain black top. I suppose I could have picked worse. I walked out and found Godric in the same place as I left him. Well, this was going to be awkward. "Hey." That was the best I could do.

"What was that?" He asked looking at me. He seemed calm but I could feel annoyance raidiating off him.

"What?" I said. "You kissed me."

"I-I..." He trailed off.

"Never mind. Who is taking me to fangtaisia?" I prayed it wasn't Godric after that little episode. "You or Eric?"

"Eric." He walked out the room at that. I didn't mind. Anything to get away from the awkward conversation we were having. I put on my converse and walked down the stairs.

"Eric!" I called skipping down the stairs. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at me. "Come. Let us go." I said, linking arms with him. I felt like a bit of a slut, but I wasn't completely to blame for the Godric issue and I just enjoyed getting on Eric's nerves. _No crime in that!_

"Sleep well?" He asked once we were both situated in his car.

"I would have slept longer if I hadn't been woken." I said.

"Judging from what I saw, you didn't seem to mind being woken up by Godric." He said with a sort of disgust in his voice. I had no idea he had been watching, but then I realised Godric must have known. His stupid vamp hearing would have alearted him to the fact that Eric was by the door. _I am going to murder him._ I thought and recieved an answer. _Please do._

"AHHH! Stay out of my head!" I screamed. I meant to say it in my head, but instead I was screaming at the top of my lungs with the windows of Eric's cadilac open as we passed all of his customers.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked as we got out of the car. I put on a fake smile, which I knew he would fall for.

"Fine." We walked in to the all too farmilliar vampire bar. I saw Gavin at the bar serving. I skipped over to him.

"Alice!" He said with a smile. I liked Gavin. So much nicer than the old bartender.

"Gavin." I said with a smile back. "Can I have a vodka and orange juice?" I asked. I watched his eyebrows hitch up.

"Unless you show me id, you know I can't." I smiled again and with drew my infamous blank card, but before I could hand it to Gavin it was snached from my hand. I looked to see Eric holding it. He was smirking at me.

"I'd rather not get in trouble for serving underaged girls. You can have the orange juice." I pouted. It didn't have the desired effect. Quite the opposite. Istead of Eric giving me the drink I wanted he leaned down and bit my bottom lip playfully.

"What is with everyone trying to attatch themselves to my lips today?" I said. I took the orange juice that Gavin had poured me and made my way up to Eric's stage. I looked at the throne but decided I didn't fancy being on Eric's lap again. To avoid this I sat on the floor my feet dangaling from the podeium.

"You look like a homeless person." Eric said as he sat on his chair.

"Well, technically I am. That is why I'm living with you. It is not out of choice, it's out of necessity." I said, with more venom than was needed.

"Suit yourself."

I sat on the floor for about twenty minutes before I got bored. I jumped down and went to the sweaty dance floor. Not that the sweat interested me, but the idea of dancing did. I began dancing and I was soon surrounded by lots of males. Human _and_ vampire.

I didn't fancy that much male attention so I decided to walk over to the bar. I didn't bother to try and sweet talk Gavin into giving me alcohol again, I just ordered a coke and walked back over to Eric.

"Have fun?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. How long do I have to stay here?" I asked.

"Bored already?"

"In short, yes."

"Well, I could help relieve that boredom if you like?" He said and I knew exactly what he was implying. _What is with everyone today?!_

"I'm fine thanks. So when can I get out of this sweaty hell hole?"

"When Godric comes to get you."

"I don't like being passed around." I said annoyed. I was not an object for them to play with.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier."

"Ok what is with you?" I shouted and recived more attention than I had intended. "Do you want to insult me or get with me? Because in all honesty I am getting some mixed signals." I knew I was being blunt, but this was really strange, even for Eric.

"I waited for my answer but saw that Eric wasn't even looking at me. He was looking behind me. I turned and saw the object of his attentions.

_Him._

Adrian...

**We have drawn to a close for this story. Should the fun continue? How will Alice fare with all of this attention.**

**Just so you kmow Adrian is the name of a very powerful Angel. But who is he? What does he want? More importantly why Alice? I love the idea of the character of Adrian. Did you think the figure she had been seeing was he dad? Nahh, dada looks a bit different to that. Please stick with it.**

**Ideas for possible sequel titles?**

**1. Miraculous Mysteries**

**2. The Mystery of Mayhem**

**or**

**3. Malicious and Mysterious**

**Which do you prefer? **

**Tell me. I have asked quite a lot of you for this chapter, but as it is the last of this story I am sure you will forgive me. **

**R&R if you will! **

**Love you all for sticking with my stories and following and favouriting them. Also if you are like me and you just save the story to your tool bar. I apprieciate every single one of you... Loads of love from Me xxxxxxxx**


	17. New Facebook!

**I made a facebook page for my fanfiction. I am going to post extras on it to do with my stories so please check it out? - **** pages/Erics-Bitch-Fanfiction/543590285689258**** - if you want to explore my ideas deeper then like and I shall make a grand appearance on your timeline ;) **

**-I realise the last thing didn't work so just type into Facbook "Eric's Bitch Fanfiction" and I am the top one (and only one) to come up :) Sorry for spamming your inbox today :/**


End file.
